Links
by Irugaa
Summary: Mudanças acontecem a todos os momentos algumas são imperceptíveis e sem importância... Já outras podem mudar toda uma vida.
1. Anfang

Sentado em um banco próximo a um parque um menino moreno vestindo uma camisa preta com uma caveira, calças jeans velhas e tênis desgastados, lia calmamente um mangá ignorando as outras crianças ao redor do parque. Suspirando Harry Potter se levantou e começou a andar sem rumo pensando em sua vida.

Em seus oito anos sua vida com seus tios era definida como suportável. Seus parentes em sua maior parte iriam simplesmente ignorar ele e agir como se ele não existisse. Eles não dariam nada a ele seja no aniversario ou no natal. Eles sempre diziam que a comida e moradia era a única obrigação deles e ponto.

Não que ele realmente se importasse mais, na verdade ele havia parado de ligar aos cinco anos quando sua tia convenientemente esqueceu de buscar ele na escola. Desde então ele apenas passou a ignorar os dois tanto quanto eles o ignoravam. Infelizmente seu primo parecia não compartilha das ideias de seus pais e constantemente o perturbava.

Seja afastando as outras crianças ou batendo nele com seus amigos. Em uma dessas vezes foi onde ele aprendeu ser diferente. Após ser encurralado em um beco por seu primo e seus amigos ele de alguma forma havia aparecido no telhado da escola. Após esse evento ele começou a perceber que algumas coisas estranhas aconteciam ao redor dele, como tornar o cabelo do professor azul quando ele estava com raiva.

Após esse e vários outros eventos ele havia aprendido que ele era diferente. Suas emoções acabavam por reagir de diferentes maneiras. Então ele começou a tentar dominar isso. Ele começou levitando alguns talheres e começou a passar para coisas mais difíceis como moveis. Após vários meses praticando ele aprendeu a sentir seu poder dentro dele.

Após algum tempo levitando as coisas ele começou a explorar para ver quais foram os limites de seus poderes. Os mangás o ajudaram muito nesse foi transformando uma coisa em outra como uma folha em um lápis e uma pedra em uma estatua. Depois ele começou a tentar criar coisas do nada, apesar de não obter sucesso rapidamente após algumas semanas ele havia conseguido criar uma camisa nova para si.

Conforme os meses se passavam ele havia treinado suas habilidades em segredo e foi ficando melhor rapidamente. Ele já podia criar roupas ou quase tudo que necessitasse do nada. Ele podia levitar todos os moveis da casa a noite silenciosamente sem dificuldade. E poderia transformar folhas em dinheiro para comprar oque ele quisesse.

Os mangas rapidamente se tornaram a fonte de leitura favorita de Harry. Uma vez que ele achasse uma habilidade interessante, ele tentaria copiar ela.

Com o tempo ele também havia começado a tentar técnicas de meditação. Em um primeiro momento havia sido bastante difícil ficar horas parado limpando a mente. Mas após algum tempo com forte determinação ele havia conseguido. Isso também teve o efeito de impulsionar sua capacidade de reter informações, dando a ele uma memoria fotográfica, onde ele precisaria apenas olhar para a pagina de um livro por alguns segundos antes que ele tivesse uma copia em sua mente.

Chegando a uma casa com uma aparência decrepita, ele abriu a porta foi ate a sala e deitou em um dos grandes sofás. Quando ele havia achado essa casa ela era velha e quase caindo aos pedaços. Após algum tempo ele havia reformado o interior da casa usando suas habilidades, após isso ele pegou várias pedras grandes, pedaços de madeira e folhas, e as transformado em sofás, moveis e tapetes, que decoravam o interior.

A casa era um refugio onde ele podia treinar seu poder sem preocupação. Sentando em posição de lótus Harry começou a meditar tentando encontrar o seu ``núcleo´´.

Depois de alguns minutos ele chegou em um espaço branco sem fim.

Sorrindo para seu sucesso ele começou a pensar em criar algumas defesas mentais como ele tinha lido em algum lugar. Ele não sabia se havia mais pessoas com habilidades iguais as deles, e caso existissem talvez uma tivesse a capacidade de ler mentes, e essa ideia não era nada atraente.

Primeiro ele criou uma barreira de metal com um leitor ótico e um escâner de corpo inteiro, algo que ele havia tirado de um livro de ficção cientifica que havia lido algum tempo atrás.

Após isso ele criou uma esfera de metal liquido e a colocou atrás da barreira. Sorrindo para seu sucesso ele atravessou a barreira e o metal liquido. O interior era outro espaço em branco com dois objetos flutuando ao redor em vez de um.

O primeiro objeto era uma bola de luz verde coberta por uma rede de líquidos vermelho e uma de preto. O moreno assumiu que esta bola de luz foi à fonte de seus poderes, uma representação mental do seu núcleo.

A segunda foi oque ele havia escolhido para representar a sua mente, ele havia visto uma vez em um mangá do berserk, e a imagem havia ficado em sua cabeça o tempo todo enquanto ele fazia suas defesas mentais, então ele decidiu incorpora-lo a suas defesas.

O objeto era conhecido como ideia do mal, no mangá ele representava todos os tipos de sofrimento, dor e as emoções dos homens, como tal Harry pensou que era apropriado para utiliza-lo para representar seus sentimentos.

Flutuando diante de si era um enorme coração coberto por incontáveis olhos e muitas válvulas, os olhos eram verdes como os seus próprios.

Ao redor do coração uma tempestade de ideias, pensamentos, emoções e lembranças, cada uma representada por uma bolinha de luz colorida, havia dezenas de cores diferentes e Harry não sabia oque cada cor significava.

Enquanto observava, o coração batia lentamente, com seus olhos girando em torno à procura de algo entre as bolas de luz e as válvulas conectadas a ele seria ou inalar ou exalar um fluxo de luzes coloridas, asluzes exaladas se juntariam a tempestade que rodeava o coração.

Pela forma que Harry projetou o coração representava sua mente subconsciente, enquanto os olhos representavam a consciente. Sempre que ele experimentou uma nova sensação ou emoção, ou ele tinha um pensamento, este seria exalado pelo coração e flutuaria livremente no vazio, os olhos, então, examinariam e transmitiriam a ele. Se ele quisesse trancar uma memória, reprimir um sentimento ou emoção, ou até mesmo parar umalinha de pensamento, o coração iria inalar o pensamento específico, a emoção, a memória ou um sentimento e bloqueá-lo dentro dele.

Através deste coração, Harry agora tinha o controle absoluto sobre suas memórias, emoções e até mesmo seu corpo. Ele poderia suprimir a dor, dissolver emoções e estudar suas memórias, todos através de seu coração-mente, como ele preferiu chamá-lo. O coração-mente deu-lhe verdadeiro controle sobre si mesmo e o moreno estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava da sensação.

Tomando alguns minutos para verificar sua `mente´ em busca de qualquer mal funcionamento, ele se virou para o motivo real dele ter começado a meditar, seu núcleo. Agora que ele tinha a chance de examina-lo de perto, ele não gostou do que sentiu.

Enquanto a bola verde desprendia uma sensação confortável e familiar, os líquidos vermelho e preto não. Do vermelho ele podia sentir uma sensação de proteção e amor, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia perversa como se algo estivesse o corrompendo lentamente. O liquido negro, porem foi simplesmente repugnante, ele escorria uma aura de maldade e corrupção, Harry instintivamente queria isso longe de seu núcleo.

Ele levou alguns minutos examinando a bola, antes de tentar de tudo para afastar ou remover os líquidos dela. Depois que todas suas ideias falharam ele decidiu uma ultima opção, ele mergulhou de cabeça na esfera verde, ficando completamente imerso em seu núcleo.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o poder imparável e bruto de seu núcleo o cercando e enchendo-o de êxtase tanta energia que o moreno não sabia oque fazer com ela, ele se sentia invencível e poderoso, como se com esse poder ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse... E então o poder se foi. Tão rápido quanto havia chegado à sensação de poder recuou e Harry se sentiu cansado e exausto, se sentia completamente impotente e seu corpo estremecia enquanto o sentimento de euforia diminuía.

Enfurecido pela perda do poder, ele se rastreou-o a sua fonte que sem surpresa foram os líquidos vermelho e preto.

´Oque são esses líquidos, afinal? Por que eles estão aqui dentro da minha mente e em torno do meu núcleo?´´ Se perguntou examinando-os.

Tocando o liquido vermelho ele viu uma imagem da casa dos Dursley. No entanto, parecia haver uma espécie de cúpula vermelha ao redor de toda a casa. Pelo que Harry pode sentir a cúpula servia para mantê-lo protegido contra ameaças externas. Porem não só ele, a cúpula também estava ligada aos seus familiares, os mantendo protegidose seguros.

O problema era que a cúpula drenava enormes quantidades de energia para fazer isso. Parecia que alguém estava drenando seu poder e utilizando-o para proteger os Dursley.

`` Mas que merda é essa? Quem foi que fez isso?´´ Se perguntou enfurecido . `` De jeito nenhum eu iria levantar um dedo, muito menos gastar meu poder para proteger esses idiotas.´´

Decidido a derrubar a cúpula e deixar os Dursley desprotegidos de oque quer que fosse, ele começou a reunir o resto de poder remanescente para destruir o liquido vermelho, no entanto seu poder parecia pulsar com urgência chamando sua atenção para o liquido preto.

Diferentemente do liquido vermelho o liquido preto não tinha nenhuma sensação boa, ele apenas liberava uma aura maliciosa atacando seu núcleo continuamente tentando esmaga-lo. A única coisa que o impedia era o esforço de tanto seu núcleo quanto do liquido vermelho, se ele tivesse se livrado dele era certo que o liquido preto esmagaria seu núcleo e depois sua mente.

Procurando a fonte do liquido negro, ele ficou surpreso ao ver que ele veio da cicatriz que possuia desde nascido.

`` _Isso é estranho, porque a minha cicatriz? Oque ela realmente é? E porque esta tentando me drenar? Se alguém sabia sobre isso e botou uma barreira para me proteger, porque ele não lidou com a cicatriz?_

Esquecendo esses pensamentos por hora ele começou a se concentrar em uma forma de destruir ou dissipar a presença escura em sua cicatriz. Reunindo o resto do poder que restava, ele empurrou tudo em uma tentativa de remover o liquido negro. Por um momento o liquido pareceu recuar, antes de começar a atacar ferozmente, em seguida uma dor lancinante, enquanto esferas de energia saltavam ao redor.

A dor abrangente parecia entorpecer seus pensamentos e tentar destruí-lo, foi só por causa de seus exercícios mentais que ele era capaz de resistir a dor. Desejando que a dor desaparecesse, o coração-mente começou a abrandar a dor ate que ela se fosse completamente, o permitindo pensar com clareza.

Harry assistiu o liquido negro começar a evaporar ate que sumisse completamente, assim que o liquido se foi por completo a sensação de poder e euforia voltou com força total. Se a sensação de antes foi incrível, agora não havia palavras para descrever o que ele sentia agora.

Havia tanto poder em suas mãos que ele sentia que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ser qualquer coisa e tudo que ele precisaria era esse poder. Sua mente porem discordava, com os exercícios mentais que ele praticou ao longo dos anos, o fortaleceu mentalmente o suficiente para ele saber que ele estava preste a se deixar controlar pelo seu próprio poder.

 _`` É como dizem, se você não dominar seu próprio poder ele vai te dominar.´´_ Pensou.

Tomando uma respiração profunda e dando um silencioso agradecimento para o seu coração-mente para ajuda-lo, Harry voltou sua atenção para o líquido vermelho. O líquido vermelho, no entanto passou por uma pequena mudança, ele já nãodrenava enormes quantidades de poder. De facto, a energia a ser drenada foi quase insignificante, em comparação com o tamanho de seu núcleo.

`` _Parece que o liquido vermelho estava drenando mais e mais poder apenas para combater o liquido preto. Agora que ele se foi a saída de energia é quase imperceptível.´´_ Analisou mentalmente, com a falta do liquido negro o liquido vermelho parecia ficar quase que dormente apenas tirando uma parte do poder de seu núcleo para proteger ele e os Dursley.

`` _Eu acho que posso usar isso, mas de nenhum jeito eu vou gastar minha energia com os três idiotas.´´_ Refletiu mentalmente antes de ter uma ideia. Ele se concentrou nos links que protegiam os Dursley apagando eles, e redirecionou a cúpula ao redor da casa para seu corpo criando uma blindagem.

Após acabar de lidar com o liquido vermelho ele começou a puxar a energia do seu núcleo lentamente, enquanto se concentrava em controla-lo. Após algum tempo ele havia conseguido controlar mais da metade de seu poder com o coração-mente o auxiliando.

Após isso ele deixou sua imagem mental voltando para a sala, sorrindo para si mesmo ele se levantou e foi ate a cozinha onde abriu a geladeira pegando uma lata de cerveja antes de voltar para o sofá e começar a beber lentamente o sabor amargo familiar descer pela garganta. Após beber todo o conteúdo da lata ele se levantou e saiu da casa sem se preocupar em tranca-la e seguir em direção à casa de seus parentes.

Enquanto andava pela rua dos alfeneiros ele ignorou os olhares de reprovação que quase todos jogavam em sua direção. Ele já havia se acostumado aos olhares desconfiados e reprovativos dos moradores desde que sua tia havia começado a espalhar boatos sobre ele. Apesar dele realmente não se importar ele ficava com raiva na facilidade na qual as pessoas se deixavam influenciar. O moreno há muito tempo havia feito um voto de não ser uma ``ovelha´´como essas pessoas.

Chagando a casa numero quatro ele abriu a porta e entrou dando de cara com Petunia que assistia uma novela na televisão nova que Vernon comprou. Assim que a mulher mais velha o viu, ela franziu a testa e voltou sua atenção para a televisão ignorando ele.

Dando de ombros ele foi ate cozinha pegou óleo e uma frigideira e botou no fogo, assim que o óleo esquentou, ele jogou cinco tiras grossas de bacon no óleo. Enquanto o bacon fritava ele pegou outra frigideira e começou a fritar dois ovos, assim que os ovos e o bacon estavam fritos ele os botou em um prato junto com uma torrada e sentou a mesa prontopara comer enquanto derramavaum pouco de suco que estava em cima da mesa em um copo para si.

Como se fossem atraídos pelo cheiro de comida seu primo e tio vieram rapidamente à cozinha, os olhos de Vernon não mostravam nada mais do que desagrado e gula enquanto Dudley só parecia notar a comida em seu prato. Lambendo os lábios de porco Dudley olhou em direção ao pai com um sorriso no rosto.

`` Paai, eu quero oque o esquisitão esta comendo e eu quero agora.´´ Exigiu com birra fazendo Harry rolar os olhos. Vernon olhou para Dudley antes de estufar o peito e olhar na direção do moreno.

`` Menino.´´ Disse fortemente tentando intimidar o menino.`` Meu pequeno Dudley esta com fome então de oque você esta comendo e prepare algo para mim e rápido´´ Exigiu, fazendo Harry estreitar os olhos para o homem.

`` Porque eu deveria fazer isso? ´´ Perguntou rispidamente. O rosto de Vernon lentamente começou a ficar vermelho de raiva antes que ele deu um passo para frente.

`` Escute aqui seu esquisitão bom para nada, eu dou um duro danado para comprar essa comida que você esta comendo descaradamente, então se eu mandar você dar oque você tem para Dudley e preparar algo para mim você vai obedecer entendeu.´´ Berrou apertando os punhos enquanto um pouco de baba escorria pelo canto da boca, com os berros de Vernon Petúnia chegou a cozinha com um misto de confusão e medo.

`` Bem _Tio_ não é que eu tenha nenhum desejo de ficar aqui de qualquer jeito.´´ Cuspiu com raiva.`` Mas infelizmente eu tenho que ficar com vocês, mas não é por isso que eu vou obedecer você.´´

Tremendo de raiva Vernon avançou para cima do menino com os punhos fechados pronto para acerta-lo. Assim que o homem gorducho começou a avançar em sua direção ele levantou a mão direita e enviou uma de onda de seu poder arremessando o Dursley na parede. Assim que Vernon foi enviado voando Petúnia deu um grito esganiçado e correu para seu marido que estava no chão, Dudley amarrou a cara e começou a avançar na direção do moreno apenas para ser arremessado em cima de sua mãe e pai.

Com os três Dursley no chão Harry olhou para eles com desdém e zombaria enquanto voltou a comer. Petúnia foi a primeira a se recompor e ajudou seu filho e marido a sentarem enquanto enviava olhares mortais para o moreno.

`` Oque foi algum problema querida tia?´´ Perguntou zombeteiramente.

`` Sim, é claro que tem.´´ Cuspiu com raiva surpreendendo o moreno levemente. `` Desde o dia em que você foi deixado na nossa porta eu sabia que você era problema, eu sabia que você seria igual a minha irmã aberração e o marido dela. Se não fosse as especiações da carta eu teria te deixado em algum orfanato ou em uma floresta, sua aberração.´´

Olhando mortalmente para sua tia Harry passava as informaçõespor sua cabeça. Ele sabia que era diferente, ele sempre soube, afinal ele sempre fez coisas que outras crianças não puderam. E pelo que Petúnia estava dizendo seus pais tinham habilidades únicas também a qual ele herdou. Com um sorriso maldoso ele começou a se aproximar da mulher que tremeu de medo no olhar em seu rosto.

Assim que chegou perto da mulher tremendo ele segurou a cabeça dela com ambas as mãos e começou a se concentrar em uma técnica de leitura da mente que ele havia criado acidentalmente ao tentar tirar informações a partir de algumas pessoas. Apesar de causar danos mentais às pessoas afetadas a ponto de as deixarem catatônicas, mais ainda assim era muito útil.

Concentrando especificamente em todo tipo de memoria relativa a seus pais ele começou a arrancar todas as informações que a mulher possuia. Ele viu breves momentos da infância dela com sua mãe, momentos de quando um menino chamado Severus Snape havia se aproximado delas, quando sua mãe recebeu uma carta de uma escola dizendo que ela era uma bruxa, memorias de uma professora transformando a mesa da casa dos seus avós em um porco,de quando sua irmã ia ate uma estação de trem onde ela sumiria ao atravessar por entre uma parede, a carta deixada para ela dizendo que a irmã havia morrido e que ele deveria cuidar do sobrinho e a mais importante memorias da localização da entrada do mundo magico.

Após arrancar todas as informações uteis da mente de petúnia Harry tirou as mãos da cabeça da mulher e a viu cair no chão com um olhar vago enquanto um pouco de baba caia pelo canto da boca. Vernon e Dudley tinham olhares espantados no rosto com medo visível em seus dos dois covardes o moreno logo saiu de casa e se dirigiu a um ponto de ônibus nas proximidades, onde pegou um ônibus ate Londres.

Assim que chegou a seu destino o moreno desceu do ônibus e atravessou varias ruas movimentadas ate ficar em frente a um Pub com aparência decrepita. As pessoas passavam pela sua frente a todo o momento, mas não pareciam nota-lo, algo que o fez bastante curioso. Tomando uma breve respiração ele entrou rapidamente.

O interior era sujo e escuro, varias pessoas ocupavam mesas amontoadas enquanto bebiam a maioria nem sequer se preocupou em reconhecer sua presença. Indo ate o bar ele viu um homem baixo quase careca usando roupas velhas e desgastadas, limpando um copo com um pano sujo.

Se aproximando do homem ele começou a falar.`` Desculpe senhor, mas poderia me dizer a entrada para o beco diagonal, meus pais disseram para eu espera-los lá.´´ Mentiu habilmente, o barman deu um olhar divertido e sorriu.

`` È claro meu jovens, venha você vai adorar o beco diagonal.´´ Disse guiando Harry ate a parte traseira do bar onde bateu com a ponta de uma varinha em uma serie de tijolos fazendo a parede se abrir mostrando uma rua cheia de pessoas indo e vindo e varias lojas. `` Espero que encontre seus pais logo menino te venho em alguns anos quando for para hogwarts.´´ Sorriu antes de voltar para dentro.

Educando suas feições Harry começou a andar pelo beco, lançando olhares de soslaio para as varias lojas ao redor enquanto procurava pelo banco bruxo. Pelas memorias de Petúnia sua mãe o descrevia como um grande edifício de mármore branco. Ele teria que verificar se seus pais deixaram alguma coisa.

Depois de andar um pouco ele logo viu um enorme edifício em branco com varias pessoas saindo e entrando. Se dirigindo ao lugar rapidamente ele ignorou a mensagem na frente do banco e entrou no banco.

Dentro havia varias criaturas pequenas com orelhas pontudas e expressões duras, nos balcões outras das criaturas pesavam joias e sacos que ele supôs serem de ouro. Depois de um rápido olhar ele se dirigiu ate um dos caixas.

`` Bom dia senhor, eu desejo falar com o gerente de contas por favor.´´ Pediu educadamente, ao contrario das duas pessoas que foram na frente e foram rudes com o ser, que era uma ideia idiota considerando o fato de que eles cuidavam do dinheiro deles.

O escarnio no rosto da criatura diminuiu um pouco, cortesia e respeito parecia funcionar bem melhor.

`` Onde estão seus pais criança? Nos duendes não temos tempo a perder com crianças´´ Disse duramente mas sem sinal de desprezo na voz como antes.

`` Eles estão mortos senhor duende, eu vim aqui saber se eles me deixaram algo.´´ Disse sinceramente fazendo o duende acenar com a cabeça antes de chamar outro duende e trocar breves palavras em uma língua estranha que mais soava como grunhidos e sons ásperos. Após isso ele voltou sua atenção para Harry.`` Muito bem menino Scartooth o levara ate o gerente de contas.´´

Agradecendo, o moreno rapidamente seguiu o outro duende pelos corredores do banco ate chegarem a uma porta de madeira bem trabalhada, o duende instruiu ele a esperar antes de entrar. Depois de algum tempo ele saiu e o mandou entrar.

Scartooth apresentou o gerente Ragnar, antes de sair da sala. Dando um arco respeitoso o moreno tomou o assento oferecido pelo duende.

`` Bom dia mestre Ragnar, antes de me apresentar eu gostaria saber se essa reunião permanecera apenas entre nos.´´

`` Mas é claro, a nação duende assegura total discrição e privacidade a seus clientes, tudo oque for tido nessa sala ficara nessa sala.´´ Assegurou.

`` Obrigado mestre duende, meu nome é Harry Potter, e eu gostaria de saber se eu tenho alguma conta aqui.´´

O duende acenou com a cabeça com franzindo a testa e tirou um livro vermelho com um P dourado.

`` Bem senhor Potter esse livro esta ligado aos seus cofres da família Potter, se você é quem diz então o livro irá abrir, caso não abra iremos ataca-los por tentativa de roubo.´´ Disse entregando o livro e uma faca a Harry.

Acenando em compreensão o moreno pegou o livro e usou a faca para fazer um corte raso no dedo, deixando o sangue cair em cima do P que brilhou antes de um clique suave foi ouvido.

Pegando o livro o duende começou a ler, enquanto isso Harry concentrou sua magia, como era chamado seu poder, no dedo que fechou o corte rapidamente. Depois de alguns minutos o duende começou a falar.

`` Pelo que parece a família Potter possui dois cofres, um e o cofre pertencente à linha do Potter contendo os bens totais e um cofre temporário. O cofre temporário possui 10 000 galeões dos quais 4500 são para pagar sua estadia em hogwarts. ´´

`` Se eu posso perguntar qual é a taxa de conversão?´´ O moreno perguntou querendo saber o valor de um galeão.

`` O valor atual é de 5 libras para 1 galeão.´´

`` _Então são 50 000libras, e quase metade disso vai para pagar essa escola.´´_ Pensou rapidamente enquanto pensava no que fazer com esse dinheiro.

`` Bem o cofre da linhagem Potter possui pouco mais de 100 000 galeões e diminuindo com as saídas constantes, afora joias e outros bens. ´´ Disse fazendo Harry franzir a testa.

`` Que saídas?´´

`` Bem desde o começo da guerra com aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, sua família esteve entre as principais apoiantes do lado da luz. Seu avo transferiu constantemente uma parte dos fundos do cofre para apoiar a guerra, um ato que foi espelhado por seu pai, que quando morreu não cancelou esse desvio que continuou ate aqui.´´

Concentrando-se o máximo que pode Harry manteve o rosto em branco enquanto explodia em raiva por dentro. Como alguém que nunca teve nada realmente seu, ele conheceu o valor do dinheiro que seus parentes apenas davam roupas de segunda mão para ele e nada mais ele sempre teve que se virar para conseguir algo.

Como seus tios e vizinhos sempre o chamaram de marginal ele não viu razão para não ser um. Logo ele começou a se aproximar de outros marginais que rapidamente o ensinarão uma valiosa lição. Se ele queria algo ele teria que conseguir o dinheiro para isso ou rouba-la. Desde que a segunda opção não seria viável, pois logo associariam os objetos sumidos com oque ele possuia e ele seria pego. Então ele fez o mais próximo a isso.

Ele começou a roubar todo o dinheiro que poderia. Seja do lanche de seu primo, da carteira de Vernon quando ele não estava olhando, de sua tia, dos vizinhos ou de qualquer um que fosse possível roubar sem ser pego. Alguns meninos mais velhos e mendigos o ensinaram a nunca roubar menos do que o possível e nunca oque pudesse ser sentindo faltando.

Carteiras de pessoas aleatórias em lugares distantes de casa eram uma exceção.

Essa foi uma das lições que ele guardou em seu coração, ele nunca roubou o suficiente para que seus parentes e vizinhos notassem e sempre tudo oque podia de estranhos. Suas habilidades também ajudavam bastante nesse quesito.

Outra lição importante foi ensinada por Vernon, que apesar de tudo era um homem de negócios bem sucedido. As roupas que uma pessoa usasse poderiam abrir ou fechar portas para ela. Se você quisesse reconhecimento e respeito você deveria usar roupas finas e caras, que mostrassem seu poder econômico. Apesar de ser um pensamento superficial ele sabia que era verdade.

E o fato de que tanto seu pai como avô estavam jogando dinheiro fora o enfurecia,gastar dinheiro com uma guerra apoiando um dos lados sem obter lucro era uma coisa imperdoável em sua visão. Afinal qual e o sentindo de gastar dinheiro se não for para abrir chances de ganhar mais dinheiro e poder?

Claro que esbanjar riqueza e fortuna eram coisas que pessoas com dinheiro fariam afinal qual era o ponto de acumular riquezas sem aproveita-las? Deixando seus pensamentos para mais tarde ele se concentrou no problema em suas mãos. Se tornar mais poderoso e reconstruir a fortuna de sua família.

`` Existe alguma possibilidade de parar essas transferências?´´

`` Bem, sim existe uma forma. ´´ Disse coçando o queixo adotando uma postura pensativa. `` Normalmente, um bruxo só se torna emancipado aos 17 anos, porem para bruxos de famílias nobres e antigas existe uma regra que permiti o ultimo membro de uma linhagem se emancipar quando completar 11 anos e assumir o senhorio da casa a que pertence. Mas como você ainda não tem 11, você pode assumir o seu lugar como herdeiro da casa Potter, você não pode participar das seções do Wizengamot, mas pode indicar alguém para ser sua voz lá. Como herdeiro você pode usar sua magia mesmo sendo menor e pode acessar todos os bens de sua família sem restrição. ´´ Disse indo ate uma das prateleiras e tirar uma caixa de madeira e entregar a Harry. ``Dentro dessa caixa esta o anel de herdeiro, tudo oque tem que fazer é coloca-lo e decidir se quer mudar o símbolo de sua família ou muda-lo, mas você pode decidir isso mais tarde. ´´

Acenando em confirmação o moreno pegou e abriu a caixa revelando um anel de prata retangular com um P rodeado de louros. Pegando o anel ele botou no dedo fazendo o anel brilhar antes de encolher ao tamanho do dedo de Harry.

`` Agora como você é o herdeiro você tem total acesso a seus cofres e sua herança, bem como propriedades mas todas foram ou vendidas ou então inutilizáveis, e como pediu todas as saídas foram finalizadas, se quiser você pode ir ate os cofres e conferir oque tem neles.´´

`` Eu agradeço por isso, mas antes quero fazer algumas perguntas. ´´

`` Pois então pergunte.´´

`` Eu queria saber qual a posição dos duendes quando os clientes estão envolvidos em assunto digamos ilegais?´´

O duende levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto pensava no porque da pergunta do jovem, não vendo nenhum mal ele respondeu.`` Os duendes não tem interesse na vida pessoal de seus clientes, oque ele faz ou deixar de fazer não é nosso problema.´´

`` E se um cliente guardasse algo roubado em seu cofre hipoteticamente falando.´´

`` Contanto que pague as taxas corretamente os duendes não se importam no que ele guarde, tanto quanto nos interessa ele poderia usar o cofre para manter um nundu lá dentro.´´

Acenando com a cabeça o menino agradeceu o duende e se despediu dele que indicou outro duende para leva-lo ao seu cofre principal. Após descer no que parecia uma montanha russa subterrânea, ele foi ate o cofre que diferente dos outros só abria com o anel ao invés de uma chave.

O cofre estava cheio de pilhas de moedas de ouro, armaduras polidas, espadas de ferro bem trabalhadas, varinhas variadas, malões luxuosos, livros sobre uma infinidade de assuntos diferentes, diversas joias caras, pedras preciosas de vários tamanhos e um enorme grimório.

Ao ver o conteúdo do cofre Harry soltou um suspiro de alivio ao perceber que nem seu pai nem seu avô foram idiotas o suficiente para vender o conteúdo do cofre para prolongar uma guerra inútil.

Explorando o conteúdo do cofre o moreno pegou um dos malões com a maior quantidade de compartimentos e começou a enchê-lo com todos os tipos de livros, pergaminhos e o grimório da família. Depois ele pegou uma das bolsas expansíveis e começou a enchê-la de galeões.

Após isso ele foi ate as varinhas de seus antepassados e começou a testar cada uma delas. Primeiros ele começou com a varinha dos avos então dos tios-avôs e assim em diante porem nenhuma delas parecia reagir com ele. Quando ele estava prestes a desistir ele sentiu como se algo o chamasse.

Procurando a causa da sensação súbita ele achou uma varinha que de acordo com as informações sobre ela pertenceu à bisavó de seu avô. A varinha tinha 16 cm, feita de madeira de Sakura japonesa com núcleo de uma pena de pássaro-trovão americano, a varinha era bem polida com pequenas runas entalhadas nela em um formato de onda aumentando a beleza dela, o punho da varinha era adornado com um crânio entalhado e uma pequena esmeralda no final.

Assim que ele pegou a varinha ele sentiu uma sensação eufórica e reconfortante, que o fez sorrir ao encontrar uma varinha que ele pudesse usar que não tinha o feitiço de rastreamento que o ministério usava.

Com esse ultimo item em questão ele saiu do cofre e entrou no carrinho, depois de uma nova viagem repleta de curvas e giros ele chegou ao pátio do banco onde ele se dirigiu a saída.

Saindo do banco o moreno foi ate um ponto onde ele pegou o _nôitibus, para um parque próximo a Surrey, de onde se dirigiu ate sua ``casa´´ sentando em um dos sofás ele começou a pensar em tudo que ocorreu hoje._

 _Não só ele descobriu que suas habilidades eram chamadas magia, mas também que seus pais eram iguais a ele. Ele possuia um cofre que era guardado por duendes cheios de joias e um pouco de ouro e que ambos seu pai e avô eram idiotas, que desperdiçavam dinheiro atoa._

 _Com esses pensamentos em sua cabeça ele começou a refletir. Sua família foi uma vez rica e influente, antes de gastar quase toda sua fortuna em uma guerra civil. Como herdeiro de uma família nobre ele sabia que ele deveria ter certa postura e agir de uma forma para que ele não trouxesse vergonha ao nome de sua família. Mas tanto quanto ele quisesse honrar o nome de seus antepassados ele era um ladrão de coração, e ele não queria desistir disso._

 _E isso era um problema, ele duvidava que roubo fosse uma atividade legal no mundo bruxo. Quando soube do estado da fortuna de sua família ele decidiu reconstruí-la usando todos os meios necessários. Ele sabia que era ganancioso e que faria coisas ilegais para conseguir dinheiro, poder e reconhecimento. Mas sujar o nome de sua família não era algo que ele queria fazer, assim como dinheiro respeito era algo importante e ser conhecido como um ladrão não ajudaria nesse quesito._

Conhecimento foi outra coisa que ele precisava afinal conhecimento era poder e em um mundo onde havia pessoas mais treinadas e habilidosas que ele todo conhecimento foi útil. Um fato que reforçava isso foi que ele descobriu que quando o lorde das trevas foi supostamente morto por ele quando matou seus pais, foi que mesmo que esse lorde estivesse morto poderia haver seguidores dele atrás de sua cabeça, então conseguir mais poder e reconstruir sua fortuna foram seus dois objetivos principais.

Ele seria como muitos vilões em livros, uma pessoa exemplar aos olhos públicos e um chefe do crime no submundo. Ele tiraria lucro e obteria poder sob qualquer circunstancia, ele se tornaria igual aos vilões que ele leu sobre como Aizen, Moriarty e outros. Ele se tomaria todo poder e riqueza que lhe foi negada. De um jeito... Ou de outro.


	2. Geschehen

Dois dias após a reunião no gringotes Harry havia comprando dos duendes uma casa localizada no beco do corvo um dos becos próximo ao gringotes e um pouco mais afastado do beco diagonal, a casa foi ocultado pelo feitiço fidelius com o próprio Harry como fiel do segredo, mantendo a casa oculta de qualquer pessoa.

Após a visita ao cofre da família o moreno usou a maioria do seu tempo para estudar os livros e pergaminhos que tirou do cofre para aprender sobre o máximo de magias possíveis. Feitiços e transfiguração foram matérias que ele rapidamente pegou dado sua pratica constante, mesmo convocação foi mais fácil de fazer com sua nova varinha.

Poções também foi uma matéria que chamou bastante sua atenção assim como alquimia, dada à variedade de possibilidades que eles apresentavam, poções poderiam ser criadas para curar a maioria das doenças, crescer novos ossos e membros perdidos, envenenar e muitas mais.

E a alquimia permitia a criação e estudo das mais variadas substancias. Alquimistas poderiam criar uma grande variedade de produtos únicos e perigosos de todos os tipos.

Por sorte havia muitos livros sobre esses e muitos assuntos nos livros que tomou de seu cofre, permitindo assim um estudo variado dos diferentes tipos de técnicas utilizadas pelos autores dos livros.

Afora os estudos veio a pratica constante, fazer poções foi semelhante a cozinhar então o moreno não teve dificuldades em fazer a maiorias das mais fáceis como poções calmantes e revigorantes á mais difíceis como poções de cura e a poção polissuco.

Feitiços foi um assunto relativamente fácil de pegar, ela já podia usar todos os feitiços do primeiro ao segundo ano ensinado em hogwarts dos livros de sua mãe e alguns feitiços do terceiro ano mais simples.

Assim que havia se mudado para a casa recém-comprada Harry se surpreendeu com a quantidade de corujas que o visitaram deixando cartas de agradecimento pela derrota do lorde das trevas, presentes e ate propostas de casamento. Parecia que havia alas em torno da rua dos alfeneiros que impedia das corujas chegarem ate ele, algo que o irritou muito.

Os presentes foram algo que Harry veio a desfrutar muitos e foram muito variados. De objetos valiosos como livros raros, grimórios, dezenas de joias e tecidos finos como seda de Acromântula, objetos uteis como uma capa de invisibilidade, uma armadura feitas de escamas e tendões de dragões que poderia resistir a vários feitiços, uma gladius romana feita de prata duende, um conjunto de três facas com diferentes encantamentos sobre elas, brincos de prata encantados para aumentar a audição do usuário, presentes perigosos como itens amaldiçoados, joias amaldiçoadas, um ovo de Acromântula, um filhote de grifo quase que recém-nascido, uma ampola contendo veneno de nundu liquido e outros mais.

A quantidade e variedade dos presentes o surpreendeu bastante, ele admitiu que muitos dos presentes foram surpreendentes seja pelo alto preço ou por sua raridade. O filhote de grifo e o ovo de Acromântula o preocuparam um pouco no inicio, porem algumas descobertas em sua herança acabaram com elas.

Há quase oito séculos o ancestral da casa dos Potters Marcus Potter se casou com uma bruxa grega que descendia de uma família com a habilidade de se comunicar e controlar aranhas, essa habilidade foi passada para seus filhos e netos e assim por diante, quase três séculos à frente uma de seus descendentes se casou com um bruxo talentoso que tinha a habilidade de falar com as aves, e os filhos deles possuíam tanto a capacidade de falar com aranhas quanto com aves.

Anos mais tarde os descendentes destes começaram a serem vistos com maus olhos por outros bruxos, achando que estes eram bruxos e bruxas das trevas, então eles criaram um feitiço que bloqueava essas habilidades e usaram em si e em seus descendentes ao longo anos.

Quando Harry descobriu sobre esse fato ele amaldiçoou a demência que parecia correr entre alguns membros de sua família. Enquanto podia ser considerada uma habilidade das trevas, ela tinha muitos possíveis usos que os idiotas não pensaram em usar a seu favor.

Aranhas pequenas podiam facilmente servir como espiões super discretos que poderiam ir a praticamente todos os lugares coletando informações privilegiadas, como assassinas discretas envenenando seus alvos sutilmente e ate serem usadas em combate.

As aves poderiam ser batedores, espiões, mensageiros, olheiros ocultos e ate apoio em combate com treinamento certo.

Havia uma gama tão ampla de possibilidade que Harry não hesitou em pagar para o ritual que reativaria essas habilidades, mesmo que fosse muito caro e fizesse um buraco considerável em suas economias já escassas. Por sorte algumas pessoas também mandaram quantidades generosas de galeões que ajudou bastante.

Após o ritual relativamente simples ele descobriu que também era um metamorfo ou algo assim e um Ofidioglota, ou seja, ele também poderia falar com cobras. Que aumentava ainda mais as possibilidades a seu favor.

Agora não só ele poderia mudar de forma mais também usar três diferentes espécies de animais a seu favor. Contando ele preferiu esperar e aumentar mais suas habilidades antes de começar a reerguer sua família.

O plano era divido em varias etapas, primeiro ele ficaria mais forte magicamente e fisicamente, aprendendo tudo que for possível, depois ele começaria com roubos mais ousados no mundo trouxa, roubando cofres de casas ricas e grandes lojas, então ele usaria esse dinheiro para investir e comprar ações, enquanto criava pequenos comércios variados aqui e ali, quando tivesse uma base solida legalizada no mundo trouxa ele começaria a base ilegal, ele compraria produtos ilegais no mercado negro bem como drogas e usaria sua magica para aumentar a quantidade e duplicar os produtos e então venderia pelo preço mais baixo eliminando a maioria da concorrência na Inglaterra aos poucos, depois ele iria para outros países, com armas e drogas de primeira linha em abundancia por preços baixos conseguindo vários compradores, depois ele viria para o mundo magico onde as coisas se tornariam mais difíceis, mais essa parte ainda estava para ser planejada.

Por hora ele teria que se concentrar em aprender e dominar o feitiço gemino e suas habilidades de mudar de formar bem como aprimorar sua forma própria de transporte magico desde que era diferente de aparatar. Depois disso ele iniciaria o plano afinal ele precisava de uma forma de se manter oculto e de recuar como precaução.

Afora isso o pouco tempo que ele ficou na casa foi bem usado para estudar, treinar e cuidar do pequeno grifo que poderia entender perfeitamente o moreno desde que ele era parte ave.

Sky como foi chamado, foi diferentemente do estereotipo geral de um grifo, ele era bem inteligente para sua idade e foi bastante energético, muitas vezes bagunçando a sala para a irritação do moreno.

O ovo de Acromântula provavelmente eclodiria em dois meses, de acordo com o que pesquisou, e com sorte só nasceria um grande filhote dado ao tamanho do ovo.

Com duas criaturas dessas em sua posse não foi muita surpresa que ele havia começado a estudar sobre o vinculo familiar e assuntos relacionados a ele, afinal os dois poderiam ser um as na manga na situação certa.

XXXX

Um ano e meio depois

Um ano e meio após sua integração ao mundo magico Harry havia posto seus planos em ação, após dominar o feitiço gemino, suas habilidades metamórficas e o kenó como chamou sua habilidade de se transportar que significava vácuo em grego já que diferente de aparatar ele não era "espremido em um tubo" para se transportar para outro lugar, mas sim abriu um vácuo entre as dimensões ligando um lugar a outro. O lado bom era que diferente de aparatar ele poderia passar por quase todas as alas de proteção possíveis desde que ele pode entrar e sair do gringotes um lugar onde estão as maiores alas de segurança do país sem ser notado, não tinha o risco de perder um membro como aparatar e nem era possível de se rastrear desde que foi algo que apenas ele tinha conhecimento. O lado ruim foi que gastava três vezes mais energia que aparatar e necessitava grande concentração para visualizar o destino e abrir um vácuo entre o local onde estava e seu destino.

No entanto ele ainda teve diversos usos e vantagens já que ele poderia se transporta para outro país tão facilmente quanto para outra cidade.

Após aprender mais sobre essa habilidade ele a usou para começar a formar sua base no submundo. Primeiro ele foi ate um dos fornecedores locais e comprou um tablete de maconha, e voltou para sua casa, depois de uma longa hora usando o feitiço de duplicação ele tinha mais de 1 tonelada estocada em um quarto aumentado magicamente.

Após contar e dividir toda ela em dois montes iguais ele foi novamente ate o fornecedor e comprou um quilo de tudo que ele vendia e aproveitou para usar um pouco legilimencia para saber quem eram os maiores distribuidores e compradores.

Depois ele repetiu o processo de duplicação com o resto das drogas, mudou de forma e foi ate o segundo maior distribuidor e ofereceu a mesma droga que ele vendia pela metade do preço. No inicio ele havia ficado suspeito como era de se esperar, mas após ver o produto e terminar de negociar ele comprou meia tonelada de cada rendendo 150 milhões de dólares americanos ao moreno.

Ao receber o dinheiro o moreno discretamente fez pequenos investimentos e comprou varias propriedades desvalorizadas pelo país, sobre o nome de Johan Maxwell Silverrose. Um persona que criou a si mesmo para criar uma base de poder na "sociedade normal". Após comprar dezenas de imóveis pelo país, ele usou o dinheiro para reformar esses lugares e torna-los em lugares decentes antes de aluga-los a preços populares.

Após isso ele comprou mais algumas propriedades em diferentes cidades e começou a abrir clubes noturno de luxo, usando sua magia para reformar o lugar e transfigurar penas e pedras em tudo que foi necessário, não gastando quase nada com eles.

Após mais ou menos dez meses tudo estava pronto e indo como planejado inicialmente, suas propriedades dando lucro o suficiente para encobrir seus investimentos, compras e gastos de alto valor sem levantar suspeita, aumentando sua margem de manobra.

Nesse tempo ele havia acumulado uma fortuna total de 500 milhões de dólares americanos com 400 milhões seguramente armazenados em um cofre magico que só ele poderia abrir enquanto50 estavam em cinco bancos de diferentes países acumulando juros e os outros 50 investidos em ações.

Seus clubes noturnos foram a principal fonte de vendas e distribuição de drogas, afinal era barata e de fácil acesso tornando a venda dela uma ocorrência quase diária em seu clube, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas.

Vários compradores e distribuidores foram atraídos pelos preços baixos cobrados e rapidamente se tornaram clientes dele, varias pessoas desejavam a amizade de Johan na Inglaterra, e uma dessas pessoas foi Pablo de la riva, um colombiano que conheceu em uma festa que deu em uma mansão alugada, para alguns clientes e outros convidados importantes.

Pablo era um homem com grandes sonhos e objetivos, o colombiano tinha dezenas de conexões na América do sul e na América, suas conexões iam dos lugares mais baixos aos mais altos, em muitos países.

Com a ajuda de Pablo, Harry conheceu muitas pessoas que se interessavam por seus produtos e muitas que o ofereceram produtos melhores e mais variados, após comprar produtos de melhor qualidade suas vendas aumentaram e ele havia começado a ter suas próprias conexões no submundo, com traficantes na América, mafiosos na Itália, Yakuzas no Japão, mafiosos russos e alguns outros.

Armas passaram a ser um produto que ele acabou por vender quando recebeu uma pequena variedade de metralhadoras de um russo como forma de pagamento, as armas foram duplicadas e vendidas por preços mais baixos que a concorrência e atraiam diversos compradores junto com a raiva de muitos outros vendedores que tiveram quedas em suas vendas e tentaram apaga-lo, mas haviam falhado.

Claro que alguns de seus clientes não ficaram satisfeitos com isso e retaliaram em seu nome e enviaram diversas armas para que ele pudesse se "proteger". Ele claro sabia que o único motivo disso era porque ele era uma fonte muito valiosa para alguns clientes que usufruíam de seus baixos preços para lucrar mais com suas vendas.

Com a demanda cada vez mais crescente de armas e drogas, ele foi lentamente ficando sobrecarregado com os pedidos e as entregas. Então ele havia procurado uma solução para isso, e depois de algumas semanas ele obteve a resposta que procurava, ao ver um elfos domestico usar sua magia para duplicar uma maçã para um par de crianças na travessa do tranco.

Depois de ver isso ele imediatamente foi ao gringotes e comprou um lote de vinte deles para si, as pequenas criaturas não foram baratas, na verdade ele gastou uma pequena fortuna neles, porem ele valiam cada centavo se não mais. As criaturinhas trabalhavam dia e noite duplicando e embalando seus produtos com perfeição, e o melhor era que trabalhavam de graça dando apenas uma escassa despesa com comida.

Com essa carga fora de seus ombros ele pode gastar mais tempo praticando as diversas artes magicas, ele já havia aprendido e dominado todas as poções e feitiços do antigo e o atual currículo do hogwarts, usando os livros de sua mãe e os livros indicados atualmente. Alquimia foi algo que ele começou a aprender a partir do diário pessoal de Alastair Potter, que foi um dos aprendizes do renomado alquimista Nicolas Flamel, mesmo que não tivesse a fama de seu mestre Alastair, ainda foi um grande alquimista e um inteligente bruxo, deixando frascos com algumas de suas memorias no cofre da família.

Suas magias tiradas de animes e mangas também foram um ponto forte seu, ate agora ele já havia aprendido a usar a maioria dos feitiços hadou, kidou e bakudou de bleach, alguns feitiços uteis de negima como a seta magica, adaptados alguns técnicas de Naruto para serem usados com magia, e muitas outras.

O moreno também teve um forte interesse na área cientifica, chegando ao ponto onde ele se disfarçou como outra pessoa e leu completamente a mente de cientistas, biólogos, físicos, engenheiros, bioengenheiros, médicos, químicos, bioquímicos, cirurgiões e mecânicos, copiando as memorias deles para sua mente e as mantendo perfeitamente guardadas e organizadas com sua oclumência.

Usando esse conhecimento e técnicas em assuntos mágicos se provou altamente rentável, já que com a utilização de equipamentos e técnicas trouxas mais avançados ele pode ter um estudo mais aprimorado sobre as propriedades de diversos ingredientes de poções como cabelos de unicórnio, ou sangue de dragão seus efeitos organismo humano e estudar diferentes formas de usos e novas aplicações a ela.

Ate agora Sky seu companheiro grifo junto com Laracna como chamou a Acromântula, ambos foram grandes objetos de estudo materiais para pesquisa.

O estudo sobre as duas criaturas foi fantástico na opinião do moreno, ele havia descoberto bastante sobre suas espécies com eles e mesmo usou proteínas e vitaminas especiais para ajuda-los a crescer mais fortes e inteligentes que o normal.

Sky agora já era um grifo de tamanho adulto apesar da idade, mesmo que não tivesse crescido totalmente ele já era maior que o tamanho médio de um leão medindo 1,50 metros, ele tinha pelos dourados e brilhante, cabeça e asas de falcão com pernas prateadas, suas garras de cinco centímetros junto com seus olhos cor âmbar o tornavam uma visão unicamente bela e assustadora.

Laracna diferente da maioria das Acromântulas parecia mais com uma tarântula com ameaçadores 3,5 metros de altura e 5,80 de diâmetro. Ela tinha uma cor quase totalmente escura com uma pequena listra branca em suas costas junto com pelos grisalhos em todo corpo, seus olhos era todos verdes, uma cor bem incomum em uma aranha mesmo uma magica.

Ambos o proporcionaram um grande material de pesquisa por mais de três meses onde ele descobriu muito sobre ambos. As garras de Sky eram mais duras que o normal e seus pelos e penas tinham propriedades magicas mais fortes e seu sangue continha mais propriedades magicas que o estava documentado, sua força e velocidade também eram maior, com ele podendo levantar rochas de 100kg facilmente e voar a uma velocidade de 128km/h.

O veneno de Laracna era mais forte e mais concentrado que o normal, seu sangue não era diferente do resto de sua espécie, mas suas teias de seda eram mais fortes e resistentes à magia que o normal. Seu corpo era coberto por pequeno e quase imperceptíveis pelos que quando respirados podiam ser fatais, ela era muito mais forte que uma Acromântula em compensação ela era mais lenta.

O desenvolvimento incomum dos dois se deu graças a uma dieta balanceada e um regime de vitaminas criadas pelo moreno que pesquisou muito sobre suas espécies respectivas e desenvolveu uma forma de criar eles para atingirem e superarem os auges de suas espécies, algo que não seria possível normalmente.

Em um ano ele havia feito mais do que havia achado possível, seus negócios eram lucrativos e o cofre de sua família saiu do vermelho, mesmo que ele mantivesse a maior parte de sua fortuna para si, preferindo não confiar muito nos duendes.

Os próximos seis meses foram gastos aprendendo e dominando feitiços, aprendendo diferentes poções mesmo as mais proibidas e desconhecidas, estudando runas, lendo diferentes mangas e vendo diferentes animes e filmes.

Graças a sua oclumência ele dominou todo o conteúdo ensinado em hogwarts em quatro meses, e uma boa parte do grimório de sua família e dos outros livros que ganhou ou tirou de seu cofre.

Apesar de todo o conhecimento adquirido seus livros ainda não abordavam alguns ensinos como rituais, artes das trevas, maldições escuras, esgrima e outros. Muito para a decepção de Harry os Potters a varias gerações foram bruxos voltados para o aspecto da luz, e não aprenderam muitos conhecimentos sobre as artes escuras.

Por sorte alguns desses livros foram vendidos em lojas na travessa do tranco e em lojas elitistas que só vendiam á lordes de casas nobres e seus herdeiros, os quais eram pedidos a jurar que nunca revelariam que a loja possuia tais livros.

Afora todos os assuntos de negócios e treinamento foi o fato dele ter se tornado um ladrão/colecionador profissional. Com suas habilidades únicas e equipamentos, ele pode roubar e coletar coisas realmente valiosas, como quadros famosos de museus como cinco dos sete girassóis pintados por Vicent van Gogh e a vista de Arles com lírios também de Van Gogh, uma das estatuas da ilha de páscoa, a estatua Vênus de Milo e a escultura de Apolo e Dafne de Bernini.

Cada uma dessas obras se provou um desafio para roubar, mas no final ele havia conseguido toma-las para si e deixando duplicatas magicas idênticas no lugar das originais para que ninguém sentisse falta delas.

Cada uma delas foi guardada em seu cofre no gringotes em uma parte especial, ele iria mantê-los lá ate que ele terminasse a reforma da antiga mansão dos Potters, que estava sendo reconstruído por dez elfos domésticos, recém-comprados que trabalhavam dia e noite, reconstruindo a mansão em pedra, madeira e aço, diferentemente de antes quando era feita apenas em pedra. A mansão quando terminada teria uma área de 40 metros quadrados com vinte metros de altura, possuindo um total de 120 quartos que seriam aumentados magicamente com cada quarto tendo um banheiro próprio, uma cozinha, uma sala de estar, um salão para festas, uma sala para o preparamento de poções, uma sala de almoço e jantar, um sótão, laboratório no subsolo e algumas outras coisas.

A casa seria reconstruída tendo cada pedra, tabua e viga encantada para ser inquebrável e cada um deles teria runas de reforço. A reforma acabaria em sete meses com os elfos trabalhando tanto em reconstruir a mansão quanto encantando os materiais individualmente, no entanto foi algo que valeria a pena, pois não só ele teria uma casa construída sob medida, mas também ele não teria que se preocupar com a mansão ser destruída em caso de um ataque. Esse pensamento o fez pensar em aprender o fidelius e alguns feitiços de proteção o mais breve possível.

Com uma base solida no mundo trouxa ele havia começado a planejar como expandir seus negócios para o mundo bruxo, e ele já tinha algumas ideias de onde começar.

XXXXXXXXXX

Presa de Tebo -Travessa do tranco.

Em frente a um pub a entrada de um pub subterrâneo, um homem ruivo com olhos escuro, trajando uma capa preta puxou o capuz escondendo seu rosto nas sombras antes de entrar. O interior era escuro com poucas velas iluminando o local e algumas mesas dispersam entre si dando certa privacidade para seus ocupantes, varias pessoas trajando vestes sujas e encardidas enchiam o local, enquanto sussurros baixos eram ouvidos.

Ignorando o som dos sussurros o homem se dirigiu a uma mesa ao fundo ocultada parcialmente pelas sombras, ao chegar ele percebeu um homem escondido nas sombras sentado a mesa, puxando uma cadeira ele se sentou de frente para o homem que o olhou brevemente antes de se inclinar um pouco sobre a mesa.

\- Então você é o meu cliente? Perguntou friamente, recebendo um aceno do outro homem.

\- Sim pedi esse encontro porque eu preciso de seus serviços em alguns trabalhos simples. Disse botando cinco fotos encima da mesa. – Eu quero que você elimine essas pessoas, eu não ligo como você vai fazer isso, mas eu as quero mortas em no máximo uma semana. Falou firmemente empurrando as fotos para o homem.

Pegando as fotos o homem nas sombras começou analisar seus possíveis alvos e então voltou seu olhar para seu 'cliente'. – É apenas coincidência que todos eles são donos de lojas? Perguntou sarcasticamente.

\- Oque eles são não importa. Agora você vai mata-los ou não? Perguntou rudemente.

\- Tudo bem eu vou matar eles se o pagamento for bom o suficiente. Disse com um sorriso visível mesmo das sombras mostrando seus caninos salientes.

\- 1000 galeões cada um é um pagamento bom o suficiente? Perguntou sarcasticamente.

\- Não... É ótimo, você tem um negocio Sr...

\- Silverrose.

\- Então senhor Silverrose é um prazer negociar com você. Disse estendendo a mão para o homem que a apertou firmemente antes de se levantar da cadeira.

\- Tente ser rápido e não ser pego, se você me mostrar suas habilidades eu irei te contratar mais vezes. Disse antes de virar as costas e sair do lugar. Ao sair do pub ele andou pelas ruas escuras da travessa do tranco e começou a andar ate um beco vazio.

Chegando a frente do beco ele verificou se ninguém o havia seguido e entrou rapidamente lançando alguns encantos de desilusão na entrada para que ninguém o visse, assim que acabou o homem tirou o capuz e seu rosto começou a se contorcer antes de tomar a aparência de um menino de 9-10 anos com olhos verdes com as pupilas em fendas e curtos cabelos escuros espetados. O jovem abriu um sorriso de canto e cobriu o rosto novamente com o capuz, saiu do beco e começou a andar pelas ruas da travessa sem se importar com as pessoas pedindo dinheiro ou tentando chamar sua atenção para comprar algo.

Enquanto andava ele dedilhou o cabo de uma pequena espada presa a sua cintura enquanto mantinha sua varinha com a outra, depois de algum tempo ele chegou a frente de uma loja com alguns itens peculiares a mostra na vitrine, abrindo a porta ele se encontrou em um lugar mal arrumado com dezenas de estantes formando uma espécie de labirinto com diversos itens ou ilegais ou de natureza escura. Entrando no labirinto de estantes ele sentiu uma presença se aproximar por trás de si.

Agindo rapidamente ele sacou a espada da bainha e girou o corpo movendo a espada em um corte horizontal e parou a lamina a centímetros do pescoço de um pequeno homem gordinho e careca que usava roupas negras maltratadas junto com uma expressão de medo e horror no rosto enquanto olhava para a espada próximo a seu pescoço.

\- Seria sábio não tentar chegar de fininho por trás alguém. Rosnou para o homem que engoliu em seco e acenou com a cabeça rapidamente ainda olhando para a lamina da espada. Vendo o medo profundo do homem o moreno tirou a espada do pescoço do homem que soltou um suspiro aliviado, mas ainda a manteve em punho no caso de precisar usa-la.

Um pouco mais calmo com a espada longe de seu pescoço homenzinho careca abriu um sorriso gorduroso, mas ainda mostrava uma dica de apreensão na espada na mão da figura a sua frente. – Então senhor á algo que eu possa ajuda-lo ou algo que procura em particular? Perguntou com ganancia e medo na voz, que fez o moreno encapuzado bufar em desgosto.

\- Sim eu quero um de cada livro sobre rituais, esgrimas e artes das trevas que você possui, um saco de presas de vampiro, um litro de sangue de Re'em e um litro de sangue de dragão de preferencia um barriga-de-ferro. Disse ganhando um olhar faminto do vendedor na perspectiva de tal venda, assim que o homem estava prestes a se virar para sair ele olhou em sua direção hesitante, como se quisesse perguntar algo porem lhe faltasse coragem, já impaciente o moreno perguntou. – Se quer perguntar algo ande logo. Eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

\- Haam, bem meu senhor. Começou hesitante. – Alguns dos itens que pediu são raros e difíceis de conseguir, alguns realmente custam bastante caro já que não são exatamente legais, então eu gostaria de saber como o senhor planeja pagar por tudo? Perguntou nervosamente.

\- Se é com o dinheiro que esta preocupado fique tranquilo, eu vou pagar com um cheque de transferência instantânea. Disse fazendo o homem acenar rapidamente e o guiar ate o balcão antes de desaparecer em uma porta na traseira atrás de seu pedido.

O cheque de transferência instantânea foi um cheque magico criado pelo gringotes ligado diretamente a conta do emissor que descontava o valor do cheque direto da conta dele e enviava o valor para o cofre do receptor. Era um método rápido e seguro de fazer negócios e foi um privilegio exclusivo de famílias nobres e ricas.

Depois de alguns minutos de espera, o homem reapareceu levitando cuidadosamente todos os produtos e os baixando em cima de um balcão de madeira. Se adiantando o moreno começou a verificar os produtos um por um sem pressa. Depois de pouco mais de uma hora ele acabou de verificar tudo, enfiando a mão no bolso ele tirou um caixa pequena e acenou com a varinha fazendo-a crescer e começou a arrumar suas compras dentro dela cuidadosamente, quando acabou ele acenou novamente fazendo a caixa encolher e botou-a novamente no bolso.

\- Então quanto foi tudo? Grunhiu a pergunta ao vendedor que esfregava as mãos nervosamente.

\- A compra total é de 98.500 galeões milorde. Disse nervosamente.

Acenando com a cabeça Harry tirou um talão de cheques com o símbolo do gringotes, escreveu a quantia pedida e entregou o papel ao homem que o pegou rapidamente e o guardou em suas vestes.

\- Foi um prazer negociar com você. Disse falsamente, recebendo um olhar desdenhoso do moreno que virou as costas e rapidamente andou ate a saída enquanto embainhava sua espada e a escondia em sua capa.

Ao sair da loja ele bufou ao sentir o cheiro de bolor e mofo habitual da rua e começou a andar pelo beco escuro. Depois de alguns minutos passando por pessoas pedindo dinheiro ou tentando chamar sua atenção ele chegou a uma das entradas do beco diagonal e lançou um glamour rápido em si enquanto retirava o capuz.

Ao chegar ao beco diagonal ele se deparou com o habitual trafego de bruxos e bruxas e as lojas abundantes com placas brilhosas. Se misturando a multidão o jovem rapidamente começou a driblar seu caminho por entre as pessoas ocasionalmente as aliviando de uma bolsa ou algum objeto que eram colocados nos bolsos internos da capa que possuíam encantos de expansão neles.

Depois de alguns minutos aliviando os transeuntes de uma coisa ou outra, ele viu um homem com cabelos brancos caídos ate o ombro a sua frente guardando um relógio de bolso dourado em suas vestes, se aproximando casualmente ele esbarrou levemente no homem aproveitando o momento para pegar o relógio e se desculpou antes de virar em um beco próximo e aparatar para longe aparecendo em cima de um prédio em Londres.

\- Isso é cada vez mais fácil. Disse para si próprio enquanto tirava o relógio dourado do bolso e começou a analisa-lo. – Um belo trabalho, feito de ouro puro com pequenas engrenagens de ouro branco e com toques de ródio, uma peça linda.

\- Fico feliz que alguém aprecie meu relógio tanto quanto eu. Disse uma voz brincalhona atrás dele fazendo o moreno se virar rapidamente e apontar sua varinha para o desconhecido.

A voz pertencia a um homem de pele clara que parecia estar no meado de seus cinquenta anos com cabelos brancos caídos ate o ombro e um cavanhaque bem aparado que destacava o rosto angular, seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho com diversão enquanto seus lábios tinham um sorriso matreiro neles dando uma aparência charmosa ao homem. Ele usava belo terno italiano com uma camisa azul e sapatos pretos bem engraxados que tinham certo brilho. No geral ele parecia um homem muito bem sucedido que mostrava usando roupas finas, mas ainda havia uma aura incrivelmente sabia e poderosa que enervava o moreno.

\- Quem é você? Perguntou duramente enquanto apontava a varinha para o peito do homem que apenas alargou o sorriso.

\- Bem eu seria o dono desse belo relógio que você tão elegantemente pegou emprestado. Disse com um tom divertido como se achasse graça na situação. – Agora porque não me devolve, ele tem um grande valor sentimental para mim. Pediu estendendo a mão para o moreno que respondeu lançando um feitiço explosivo no homem que reagiu movendo a mão e criando um escudo magico que parou o feitiço ofensivo.

Levantando uma sobrancelha o homem começou a avaliar melhor o menino em sua frente. Logo de cara foi possível ver que o garoto tinha talento, magia silenciosa foi algo que muitos tinha dificuldade em usar, e ele também tinha uma aura que claramente dizia que não era alguém para se levar levianamente, os olhos tinham o brilho de alguém que possuia poder e que não tinha medo de usa-lo para matar. No geral foi uma criança realmente intrigante em sua visão.

\- Eu posso supor que isso quer dizer que você não vai devolver? Perguntou tento como resposta três feitiços azuis sendo disparado em sua direção. Acenando com a mão novamente ele criou outro escudo magico que parou os três feitiços facilmente.

Vendo seus feitiços serem parados de uma forma tão leviana o moreno começou a pensar furiosamente, enquanto os feitiços que usou não eram lá grande coisa ainda serviram para mostrar que o bruxo a sua frente era muito habilidoso. Magia sem-varinha era algo que apenas poucos bruxos podiam fazer e isso requeria habilidade e poder, que homem a sua frente parecia ter, já que facilmente conjurou um escudo magico duas vezes sem uma varinha.

Decidindo pressionar o homem o moreno enviou duas magias de atordoamento para o homem e girou a varinha rapidamente enviando um reducto no chão a frente dele. Vendo as magias vindo novamente o homem criou outro escudo se sentido um pouco decepcionado quando os feitiços foram parados tão facilmente, a decepção sumiu rapidamente quando viu uma magia branca explodir o chão a sua frente enviando pedaços de pedras para todos os lados enquanto formava uma nuvem de poeira que prejudicou a visão de seu oponente.

Logo a nuvem de poeira brilhou levemente antes de vários feitiços vermelhos e azuis saíram voando em sua direção, surpreso com isso o homem rapidamente saltou para o lado rolando no chão e enviou dois feitiços atordoantes que sumiram dentro da nuvem de poeira. Logo um novo feitiço branco saiu da nuvem de poeira e acertou o chão atrás de si aumentando a poeira e dificultando ainda mais a visão.

" _Então é assim que ele quer brincar em? interessante._ Pensou antes de acenar a mão fazendo toda a poeira se dissipar revelando o lugar, porem nenhum sinal do menino moreno. _" De fato interessante. Ele criou essa nuvem de poeira para limitar minha visão e usou os feitiços para me distrair e enquanto eu me esquivava ele simplesmente desapareceu sem deixar rastros. Infelizmente ele não sabe sobre o feitiço de localização no meu relógio."_ Pensou antes de aparatar atrás do moreno.

Xxxxxx

Cinco horas depois tanto o homem e o menino se encontravam em uma clareira ofegantes enquanto olhavam nos olhos do outro sem desviar nenhum segundo sequer. O menino estava sentindo uma mistura de emoções variadas, medo pelo poder do homem e habilidade em comparação a sua, respeito pela mesma razão e um certo divertimento e orgulho ao ver que havia conseguido no mínimo esgotar o homem a sua frente.

Já o homem sentia um grande respeito pela criança a sua frente, nunca em seus 600 e poucos anos ele havia achado alguém com tanto talento e vontade como esse menino. Nunca ninguém havia conseguido se manter com ele por tanto tempo, mas o menino conseguiu durar cinco horas, usando esse tempo em breves duelos unilaterais e desaparecendo para outro lugar e criando armadilhas desagradáveis para ele.

" _Cara esse velho definitivamente não é humano, mesmo que eu não tenho um núcleo magico grande eu já usei ele todo só fugindo, criando armadilhas e atacando raramente mas nada parece funcionar com esse cara e cada vez que eu sumo para outro lugar ele aparece logo depois. É como se ele soubesse para onde iria ou estivesse me... Rastreando._ Arregalando os olhos na realização ele viu o homem sorrir levemente enquanto respirava profundamente.

\- Então parece que você descobriu em? Bufou uma pergunta sorrindo. – Eu disse que o relógio tinha um valor sentimental então é claro que eu botei alguns feitiços de rastreamento nele. Disse fazendo os olhos do menino se arregalarem ao perceber que havia deixado esse fato passar. – Ei não fique assim você é a primeira pessoa que sabe disso além da minha mulher.

Bufando o moreno se sentou no chão enquanto respirava pesadamente. – E quem seria você em velho? Perguntou cansado.

\- Bem meu jovem devo dizer que você me impressionou então é justo eu dizer meu nome. Falou sorrindo largamente. – Eu me chamo Nicholas Flamel.


	3. Meister und Lehrling

1° Ano

As vezes o destino toma rumos inesperados, rumos que mexem com a vida das pessoas de um jeito que é quase impossível de se acreditar, a menos que aconteça com a própria pessoa. Tais são os rumos do destino que se tornam ilegíveis a um mundo onde apenas poucos privilegiados tem a capacidade de vê-los.

Talvez a crença de algo, uma força maior movendo peças, para guiar as pessoas a seu destino pareça uma coisa que apenas alguém que procura uma desculpa para se agarrar diria, mas talvez fosse simplesmente algo que ninguém pudesse explicar como.

Quando entrou no mundo magico Harry sabia que sua vida seguiria um rumo incerto, cheios de altos e baixos, com sorrisos falsos sendo trocados e traições sendo algo quase constante.

Ele havia fincado em sua mente que ele iria se tornar poderoso politicamente e magicamente para que ele pudesse se manter de pé. Ele pensou que contar com apenas sua inteligência, astucia e capacidades fosse o suficiente para que ele pudesse alcançar a grandeza.

Ele não imaginava o quanto estava errado naquela época. Seu encontro com Nicholas Flamel o fez ver isso, oque era para ser um simples roubo de relógio se tornou em uma perseguição e duelo onde ele foi repetidamente mostrado que apesar de seu progresso ele não iria muito longe sozinho.

Mesmo os maiores bruxos tiveram mestres que os guiaram e ensinaram em uma parte de suas vidas que os guiou pelos caminhos que os tornou lendas dignas de serem contadas pelos milênios.

E aqueles que não tiveram mestres foram gênios naturais. Gênios nascidos a cada século ou milênio com talento extremo e uma capacidade inigualável. Infelizmente ele não era um desses gênios, e isso foi uma punhalada em seu orgulho.

Apesar de ser um gênio ele sabia que suas habilidades vieram apenas através de muito esforço e dedicação de sua parte, e não naturalmente como veio para outros. Suas habilidades eram boas, mas não excelentes. Surpreendentes, mas não muito acima da media.

Ele poderia fazer boas poções, usar uma boa variedade de feitiços, transfigurar objetos com habilidade e ter um núcleo maior que a media, mas era isso. Acima da MEDIA. Não excepcional, não único, não surpreendendo. Mas acima da media.

Ele foi inteligente o suficiente para saber ate onde suas habilidades evoluiriam dado seu progresso, ele sabia que se tornaria um bruxo habilidoso. Mas não era o suficiente. Não era o suficiente porque ele não seria O melhor, ele não seria O bruxo mais habilidoso. Ele só seria um entre alguns tantos.

Foi decepcionante saber ate onde ele poderia evoluir suas habilidades por conta própria, mas o destino pareceu dar-lhe uma chance, uma única e inimaginável chance. No dia em que cruzou com Nicholas Flamel, ele havia ganhado a oportunidade de aprender com um dos maiores bruxos vivos e se tornar muito melhor do que ele seria sozinho.

Então ele agarrou a chance oferecida imediatamente e foi levado sob a tutela do homem, Nicholas era um homem alegre e espontâneo que exalava uma aura que faria você o subestima-lo, algo que poderia ser fatal.

Naquele dia após varias horas de perseguição quando Nicholas o encurralou mais uma vez, o homem havia decidido ter ele como seu aprendiz e fez uma oferta que Harry nunca esperaria. Venha comigo, aprenda comigo, molde-se comigo e seja meu herdeiro, um herdeiro digno de meu nome e fortuna.

E então ele aceitou. E a partir daquele dia ele viveu com Nicholas e sua mulher Perenelle em uma mansão isolada de tudo e de todos. Nicholas era um homem fascinante na visão do jovem, seu modo de viver e ver o mundo foram únicos e suas ideias e ideais poderiam ser sem precedentes.

O homem mais velho foi uma pessoa risonha e brincalhona, mas também um professor e mestre rígido em seus ensinamentos. Sob a tutela de Nicholas e ocasionalmente de Perenelle ele aprendeu verdadeiramente as artes magicas.

A falta de limites morais de seu tutor também foi um fator importante para a relação deles, por exemplo, o homem era totalmente a favor da pratica de rituais proibidos para torna-lo mais forte, bem como o ensino de artes das trevas em geral.

Em sua primeira semana na mansão de seu mestre ele foi guiado ate uma sala onde ele seria submetido a um ritual onde seriam dez pessoas sacrificadas para que seu núcleo instável dobrasse de tamanho.

Após o ritual bem sucedido ele o refez mais cinco vezes aumentando o numero de pessoas e consequentemente o tamanho de seu núcleo. Felizmente um núcleo não estabilizado de uma criança poderia aguentar se aumentado tantas vezes sem rasgar o corpo dela. Apesar de cada ritual ter sido doloroso ele aguentou sem derramar uma lagrima ou soltar um grito.

Quando os rituais envolvendo seu núcleo magico acabaram ele teve que ficar um mês sem usar um único feitiço para que o núcleo pudesse se adaptar ao corpo de modo que não o destruísse. Mas mesmo sem usar magia ele não parou um segundo, Nicholas usou esse tempo para ensina-lo dia e noite sobre poções, ingredientes e como cria-las ou torna-las mais poderosas acrescentando algo mais.

Em um mês ele havia aprendido mais com Nicholas do que ele imaginou ser possível sozinho, o velho nunca se prendeu em um único método de ensino e variava bastante para que ele pudesse pegar tudo rapidamente. Logo os livros de poções e alquimia tirados do cofre ou comprados foram inúteis comparados a Nicholas.

Ao fim do mês onde ele não poderia usar magia ele foi submetido a um ritual que envolvia o sacrifício de um falcão, uma coruja e um pássaro magico chamado olho-do-mar, para melhorar e aprimorar sua visão, um touro para aprimorar sua saúde em geral e um peixe-koi ou carpa chinesa para aumentar sua expectativa de vida natural.

Após esse longo ritual ele ficou preso em uma cama por duas semanas sem poder se mexer e tendo aulas orais com Nicholas e Perenelle sobre feitiços.

Assim que a semana acabou ele teve um mês de aulas onde Nicholas ensinaria poções e alquimia durante seis horas e Perenelle feitiços e encantamentos por mais seis.

Quando eles acharam que ele estava pronto começaram a dar poções que estimulariam o crescimento de músculos para ele e adicionaram exercícios a rotina. Com todo esse tempo gasto se fortalecendo ele foi obrigado a comprar mais 50 elfos domésticos para ajudar os que já possuia, e usar seu pouco tempo livre para organizar seus negócios e manter seu dinheiro guardado. Por sorte ambos Perenelle e Nicholas não se importavam com a natureza de seu negocio e ate o ajudaram a conseguir um contato que distribuiria no mundo magico seu produto, por um pequeno preço é claro.

Logo seis meses se passaram e Harry se acostumou com a rotina de ensino que incluía transfiguração, conjuração, astrologia, rituais, DCAT, artes das trevas e herbologia por enquanto.

Seu corpo agora tinha músculos compactos e bem torneados dando uma aparência digna em sua visão. Após seu corpo estar aceitável Nicholas o instruiu a pegar um pouco do veneno de Laracna que havia se tornado uma visita constante a mansão para um ritual onde ele usaria o veneno da Acromântula para o torna imune a venenos mais fracos e mais resistente a venenos mais potentes.

A Acromântula doou de bom grado um litro de veneno que seria usado um para o ritual e para estudos. Após o fim do ritual mais um dia inteiro na cama, porem ele havia ficado inconsciente durante todo o dia.

Nicholas descobriu em Harry não só um aprendiz magnifico, mas também um cientista nato, ou seja lá oque os trouxas se chamassem. Nunca em seus 600 e poucos anos ele esperou que alguém sem magia como os trouxas pudessem criar equipamentos tão sofisticados quanto os que Harry o mostrou ao construir seu próprio laboratório em sua mansão adaptando cada equipamento para funcionar com magia sem defeitos.

Assim como ele ensinou Harry ele foi ensinado pelo menino, ele tinha conhecimentos do mundo magico inimagináveis, em compensação Harry tinha conhecimento sobre o mundo dos trouxas que ele nem sequer imaginava. Nunca ele havia achado ser possível um transplante de coração.

Conforme o tempo se passou cada uma aprendeu com o outro e botaram seus conhecimentos em teste a cada vez. Nicholas se surpreendeu com as descobertas de seu aprendiz com equipamentos trouxas e passou a estudar melhor suas próprias descobertas.

Dentre elas duas novas funções para o sangue de dragão. Logo o dia em que a carta de hogwarts viria chegou porem ao invés de aceitar Harry havia apenas rasgado e jogado na lareira dizendo que ir a tal escola apenas o atrasaria, algo que Nicholas e Perenelle concordavam, pois o menino poderia facilmente passar em seus **N.O.M.s** e **N.I.E.M.s.**

Algo também se tornou incomodo foi à insistência de Dumbledore em tomar a pedra filosofal para alguma coisa, normalmente ele estaria cansado de viver e não teria muitos motivos para continuar e entregaria a pedra, mas agora ele tinha um bom motivo para viver por mais alguns anos antes de entregar a pedra a seu aprendiz e deixa-lo fazer oque quisesse com ela.

Conforme o ano progrediu Nicholas e Perenelle chegavam cada vez mais próximo de terminar os ensinos do jovem que absorvia cada informação como uma esponja. Quando estavam próximos a terminar eles o submeteram a mais um ritual que tinha o proposito de liga-lo a um elemento da natureza escolhido por ele, o ritual se bem sucedido o daria o poder de um elementista um bruxo capaz de usar verdadeiramente um elemento da natureza.

Com a preparação do ritual só faltou escolher o elemento que seria ligado ao núcleo do menino. Ele havia escolhido eletricidade e fogo. Apesar de um raio ser uma forma refinada de fogo ainda era perigoso utiliza-lo no ritual, mas o moreno havia sido inflexível com a escolha dos dois elementos.

Então como um bom mestre ele fez os preparativos e preparou um pouco do elixir da vida para curar o menino caso fosse necessário, e então em uma noite de lua cheia eles fizeram o ritual que quase custou à vida do menino que apenas foi salvo pelo elixir da vida.

Depois de mais de um mês em coma o menino havia acordado e mostrado os primeiros sinais de sucesso do ritual. No começo ele pode criar pequenas chamas nas pontas dos dedos e criar pequenos relâmpagos mas extraordinariamente ambos tinham uma cor prateada ao invés de uma cor normal.

Após se recuperar totalmente Nicholas começou a ensina-lo a usar e controlar suas novas habilidades. Após sete meses de treino ele havia se tornado proficiente no uso do fogo e raio, mas estava anos longe de ser um mestre.

Após o que seria seu primeiro ano em hogwarts ele terminou seus estudos com Nicholas e Perenelle que o presentearam com um premio sem valor igual. O conhecimento de como criar um pedra filosofal.

Após o termino do curto período de aprendizado Harry ganhou acesso a livros mantidos pelos Flamel com conhecimentos de artes que eles mesmos não ousaram estudar. Os livros eram velhos adquiridos pelos Flamel ao longo dos anos que os comprou no mercado negro ou matou seus proprietários e levou os livros.

Alguns conhecimentos ali eram coisas abomináveis como necromancia e magia de sangue ou proibidas como invocação de demônios e formação de pactos. Coisa uteis como domínio elemental que continha um livro inteiro sobre Eletromancia e piromancia. E muitos outros livros.

Agora com um maior tempo livre o moreno planejava botar alguns de seus projetos em pratica com a ajudar de seu mentor, dentre eles criar poções em forma de pílulas e como modificar o dna de alguém magicamente.

Enquanto estava em seu exilio de estudo ele recebeu a informação que a Inglaterra estava em alvoroço com seu desaparecimento inexplicável, muitos pareciam criar boatos sobre ele ter sido morto ou estar sob a tutela secreta de alguém sem o conhecimento publico.

Seus negócios também estavam se tornando cada vez mais rentáveis, um ano atrás quando ele havia contratado um vampiro para matar alguns donos de lojas ele havia ficado a espreita para que ele pudesse comprar as lojas dos parentes das vitimas por preços mais baratos e os transformou em casas de jogos e bordeis que continham uma variedade de opções para os clientes escolherem.

Cada lugar oferecia serviços de primeira com bebidas e drogas a preços baixos para que os bruxos frequentadores pudessem desfrutar delas ate se tornarem dependentes delas, dando assim mais controle sobre eles a Harry sem saberem.

Logo o nome Silverrose se tornou conhecido pela quantidade de dinheiro que movimentava e por contratar principalmente ex-aurores e vampiros em seus negócios. Em um único ano ele havia conseguido o controle total sobre os ativos de três famílias puro-sangues menores e uma divida de dois milhões galeões com Rita Skeeter que pagou com quase todo o conteúdo de seu cofre e publicou matérias em favor do nome Silverrose.

Claro que alguns parasitas como o ministro e Dumbledore tentaram achar seu alter Ego Johan atrás de conseguir um pouco de seus lucros que iriam em sua maior parte para um cofre particular em sua mansão agora já totalmente construída e uma parte menor para os cofres do gringotes.

Desde que terminou seus estudos com os Flamel ele passou a viver em sua própria mansão onde ele começou o estudo sobre como melhorar o corpo humano para além do normal. Seu estudo inclui runas e a criação de poções com efeitos permanentes.

Com o aumento em seu núcleo ele também começou um treinamento mais aprofundado em magia sem varinha e já conseguia usar alguns feitiços complicados.

2° Ano.

Pelo tempo em que seria seu segundo ano em hogwarts, ele estava em sua mansão estudando suas próprias habilidades mais profundamente. Sua habilidade de se transporta sem aparatar foi treinada ate o ponto onde ele poderia fazer a qualquer momento institivamente como aparatar. Seu fogo prateado foi diferente do fogo normal, na verdade muito diferente, ele parecia estar vivo e consciente algo que fez Nicholas o compara-lo ao Fiendfyre algumas vezes.

A cor prateada não foi uma apenas uma coloração diferente como pensado inicialmente, na verdade suas chamas eram prata pura em forma de chamas, eles só descobriram esse fato por acidente quando Harry e Perenelle duelavam e as chamas de algum modo se solidificaram na forma de parede na frente do moreno que tentava bloquear um feitiço com uma parede de chamas.

Após esse incidente ele havia praticado solidificar suas chamas e estuda-las. Ela possuia as mesmas propriedades da prata comum mais possuia dos elementos extras em sua composição que o davam um calor constante e a tornava quase inquebrável.

Com muita pratica ele pode fazer armas, paredes, objetos e o seu favorito, rosas de prata. Toda prata produzida emitia um calor aconchegante, mas esse calor poderia virar chamas quando a dose certa de magia foi adicionada. Essa prata nova foi nomeada prata de brasa.

Suas capacidades elétricas eram únicas também, assim como seu fogo a eletricidade que gerava também parecia estar viva porem parecia mais agitada que seu fogo. Com o livro sobre Eletromancia ele aprendeu a absorver eletricidade e descarrega-la na forma raios, rajadas elétricas ou explosões elétricas. Ele planejava aprender mais formas de manipular essa habilidade com o tempo.

Laracna e Sky não mudaram muito com o passar do tempo, mas se tornaram um ótimo às na manga, quando Perenelle criou um feitiço que o permitia convoca-los ate ele quando necessário.

Dentro de seu laboratório o moreno começou a experimentar com dna humano usando o seu sangue como base, ele queria achar uma forma de acelerar o processo e cicatrização e regeneração. Seu principal foco de estudo foram às salamandras trouxas, lagartixas, fênix e um pequeno roedor que se parecia com um rato azul originário da África.

Seu estudo incluía achar uma forma de acelerar o processo de regeneração dos animais e aplicá-lo em si mesmo. Após meses de tentativa e erro ele chegou a cinco formulas diferentes, então ele simplesmente coletou cinco trouxas "saudáveis" das ruas e cinco bruxos sem importância moradores da travessa do tranco cortou um de seus braços com uma maldição de corte e aplicou uma formula diferente em cada e isolou eles para estudo individual.

De cara duas se provaram um fracasso já que os bruxos e trouxas submetidos a elas morreram de perda de sangue minutos depois. Uma se provou capaz de funcionar bem estancar o ferimento do sujeito de teste trouxa em pouco tempo salvando sua vida e tendo um efeito semelhante com o bruxo porem a um ritmo mais baixo.

Os dois últimos, no entanto foram minas de ouro, uma podia cicatrizar o ferimento do sujeito de teste trouxa rapidamente e iniciou um processo de recuperação das células no bruxo. A ultima, no entanto foi maravilhosa, era não só estancou o ferimento dos dois igualmente, mas também começou o processo de regeneração do braço naturalmente.

Apesar da empolgação com o sucesso ele ainda teve que fazer mais alguns testes e descobriu que a regeneração acelerada de ferimentos graves abaixou a expectativa de vida da cobaia trouxa e desgastou magicamente o bruxo porem sem danos a sua saúde em geral.

Com essa nova informação em mente ele pegou um pouco do elixir da vida com seu mestre e estudou uma forma de aplicar o elixir em sua formula para que o processo de regeneração não fosse tão desgastante.

Após gastar quase todo o ano estudando uma forma de aplicar o elixir em sua formula ele chamou Nicholas que o contou como o elixir era produzido e então eles começaram a aplicar o método de criação do elixir da vida na formula e conseguiram com sucesso criar uma nova formula que foi testada em uma nova cobaia capturada que ficou em observação enquanto recebia queimaduras, cortes, perfurações em órgãos internos e tinha partes do corpo removidas como os olhos orelhas e dedos.

Apesar de cada dano a nova formular se provou um sucesso, curando a cobaia toda vez sem causar exaustão magica ou danos à saúde. Após a conclusão da formula Harry juntou todas as cobaias usadas em uma sala e os reduziu a cinzas com seu fogo prateada não deixando nenhum rastro deles.

Após eliminar todos os possíveis rastros que poderiam incrimina-lo ele aplicou a formula em Laracna e Sky. Tendo finalizado seu projeto principal ele começou a criar varias poções venenosas e as estocou em frascos dentro de caixas de madeira para um futuro uso e fez um elfo-domestico praticar o entalhe de runas em ossos humanos usando ossos comprados na travessa do tranco.

Seu plano era treinar o elfo ate que ele pudesse fazer um trabalho impecável e manda-lo desenhar runas em seus ossos e encanta-los para se tornarem inquebráveis, para evitar um possível dano as runas.

Apesar de se manter isolado pela maior parte do ano ele ainda obteve informações atualizadas de aranhas domesticas e um par de corvos mágicos que serviam como coletadores de informações para ele.

Assim como no ano anterior o mundo magico inglês estava em alvoroço, dessa vez pelo fato de vários alunos de hogwarts terem sido petrificados e uma aluna chamada Gina Weasley havia sido encontrada morta pelo diretor Albus Dumbledore junto com a vice-diretora Minerva Mcgonagall e um professor meio-duende chamado Filius Flitwick.

Os três alegavam que o culpado pela morte da menina seria o antigo lorde das trevas que usou um diário amaldiçoado para possuir a garota e usou um basilisco para pretificar os alunos. O relatório oficial lançado para as massas foi que a menina foi possuída por um artefato escuro usou um basilisco para atacar os alunos antes de morrer deixando a fera sem controle que lutou contra os três e após um longo duelo que custou um braço a Dumbledore e uma cicatriz a vice-diretora os três o mataram o basilisco e destruíram o artefato.

Já o relatório oficial mantido em segredo das massas dizia que o lorde das trevas reviveu roubando a vida da menina e junto com seu basilisco lutou contra os três que após um longo duelo que custou um braço a Dumbledore e uma cicatriz a vice-diretora os três o derrotaram e mataram o basilisco.

O relatório mantido em segredo foi publicado três dias depois do outro pelo profeta diário tendo Rita Skeeter como editora que afirmou ter recebido uma copia de uma fonte anônima.

A partir dai as massas se tornaram histéricas com a possibilidade da volta do lorde das trevas e clamou pelo seu aparecimento pressionando o ministério e Dumbledore para acha-lo ou tomar providencias diferentes. A pressão das massas foi tanta que tirou o diretor de sua posição como presidente da Suprema Corte dos Feiticeiros e da Wizengamot e quase tirou o ministro de sua posição que só conseguiu se manter ao fazer uma declaração de que os aurores seriam preparados e que Harry Potter estava bem.

A partir dai as coisas se _mantiveram_ calmas entre as massas e o profeta diário foi pesadamente multado e perdeu muitos de seus privilégios que levaram os donos a editar grande parte das matérias de Rita Skeeter que teve que gastar quase tudo que possuia para se manter fora de Azkaban.

Varias sanções também foram passadas a hogwarts que cortavam os salários dos funcionários pela metade e obrigava o diretor e professores a manterem vigilância atrás de artefatos amaldiçoados e expulsar qualquer aluno que seja pego com um dentro da escola. Os alunos petrificados seriam pagos indenizações as custas da escola e estariam isentos de fazerem as provas finais.

Apesar das ocorrências externas o moreno se concentrou em treinar o elfo e arranjar mais comida para Laracna que já possuia 21,3 metros de altura e 24,8 de diâmetro a tornando uma Acromântula monstruosa mesmo para sua espécie, por sorte ela foi extremamente fiel a Harry que vinha tentando achar uma forma de fazer a aranha ter ovos mesmo sem um macho.

Sky permaneceu o mesmo porem se tornou mais musculoso e forte sendo ainda um "bichinho" fiel para Harry e um predador feroz para suas pressas ou quem Harry ordenasse atacar.

O moreno também passou a andar junto com sua varinha, uma pistola pt 24/7 pro calibre .40 encantada para disparar balas com mais força e precisão sem aumentar o recuo, o cartucho foi encantado por Harry para que nunca ficasse sem balas, usando o principio do feitiço gemino com runas de perfuração nos projeteis.

A arma foi apenas no caso de ele estar em uma situação complicada onde ele não poderia usar magia.

Perto do final do ano de 1992 ele começou a estudar a teoria sobre a realidade de mármore ou Reality Marble e a Taumaturgia.

O realidade de mármore parte do conceito da esfera de realidade que seria a forma como a "magia via" o mundo. A realidade de mármore era uma área delimitada fora da realidade normal, projetando sua imagem interna e " selando" o mundo exterior. O tamanho da realidade estaria ligado ao criador que colocaria esse "mundo" em um recipiente pequeno, enquanto esse "mundo" se expandiria. Por exemplo, ele poderia criar a replica de uma ilha cercada por agua que seria mantida dentro de uma esfera do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude, que estaria fora da realidade em que ele estaria.

A partir realidade de mármore também poderia ser estudado o fantasma de mármore ou manifesto da fantasia que era a capacidade de materializar um fantasma, a visão. É a capacidade de um ser se conectar a sua vontade a natureza para interferir com as probabilidades e transformar o mundo circundante à vontade de acordo com sua visão do mundo

Um exemplo disse e que usando o fantasma de mármore ele poderia criar "corpo" para um espirito habitar ou órgãos para uma pessoa que perdeu os seus. No entanto o conceito só se limitava pelo conhecimento e imaginação do usuário, por exemplo, ele não poderia criar um coração para uma pessoa sem conhecer, ou ter ideia de suas funções.

A Taumaturgia era a representação física do mistério, um milagre e o estudo da verdadeira magia. A Taumaturgia ou magia artesanal ou magecraft é a capacidade de reproduzir algo independentemente do tempo e recursos. A base fundamental da taumaturgia é "converter mana (energia magica) dentro do corpo do usuário para transformar o externo mundo".

A Troca Equivalente é a principal regra da taumaturgia. A fim de criar algo, um outro deve ser dado como um preço. Também pode envolver a modificação de um objeto existente. A base de toda a taumaturgia é o uso de mana para produzir algo que já existe ou pode existir, oque cai na categoria fantasmal, algo inteiramente feito de imagens e pode nem mesmo existir.

Traços mágicos são um recurso especial da taumaturgia. O termo genérico é dado a habilidades especiais que são de algum modo relacionados à magia. Para alguns bruxos e famílias de bruxos um traço magico é um tesouro tão valioso quanto (ou ate mais que) sua magia.

O único traço mágico conhecido atualmente é a Metamorfomago que ele parecia possuir.

O estudo dessas teorias foi mentalmente desgastante para o moreno, mas o deu diversas ideias para a criação de novas magias e projetos.

Um mês após os estudos teóricos ele começou a preparar poções para repor sangue e anestésicas, para quando as runas começassem a serem entalhadas em seus ossos pelo elfo que foi obrigado a praticar dia e noite ate fazer um serviço perfeito.

XXX

Deitado em uma mesa de operações no laboratório particular de sua mansão, Harry observava atentamente o espelho acima de si observando seu corpo. Com as poções e treinamento que recebeu dos Flamel seu corpo agora continha músculos compactos e bem desenvolvidos, seus cabelos escuros antes curtos agora caiam ate os ombros, seus olhos antes verdes esmeralda semelhantes ao de sua mãe agora possuíam um tom verde-escuro.

Ao seu lado um pequeno elfo preparava nervosamente os equipamentos necessários para o processo de entalhar runas em seus ossos dos braços, pernas, costelas e crânio. O processo seria lento e demorado onde o elfo entalharia runas de força, resistência, velocidade, imunidade e amplificação.

Cada runa foi cuidadosamente escolhida para sevir seu proposito sem ter conflitos com as outras. Seriam três runas para força, duas nórdicas e uma egípcia e serviriam para aumentar sua força física em 25 vezes da atual, duas runas gregas para velocidade que serviriam para dobrar sua velocidade, uma runa persa para resistência para aumentar sua resistência física, duas runas nórdicas para imunidade, que o ajudaria a resistir a alguns feitiços e duas runas egípcias e duas nórdicas para amplificação que serviriam para aumentar a força de seus feitiços.

Após o elfo verificar todas as ferramentas ele pegou uma seringa contendo um anestésico forte que o manteria acordado sem sentir nada. Após a aplicação Harry rapidamente deixou de sentir seus membros e corpo.

Assim que o efeito começou o elfo puxou um bisturi e começou corta o braço e antebraço do moreno deixando seus ossos, músculos e carne visíveis e pegou um cinzel e um macete de madeira e começou o entalhe. Após os braços, foram as pernas, depois as costelas e por fim no crânio onde seria sua testa. Após acabar de entalha-lo com runas o elfo pegou uma varinha que ele o deu e começou a enfeitiça-los com um feitiço que os tornava inquebráveis.

Quando ele havia terminado o elfo começou a fechar seus cortes com magia e o deu uma poção de lagrimas de fênix para cura-lo completamente e uma poção de sonos sem sonhos, que o fez cair na doce inconsciência.


	4. Glockenturm

1993 - Associação de magos – Torre do Relógio – Londres.

\- A linhagem é um dos fatores mais importantes para uma família de magos, pois é necessário anos de pesquisa para que novos segredos possam ser descobertos por magos e não podem ser descobertos plenamente em uma única geração, os pais passam os resultados de uma vida de treino para seus filhos que por sua vez passaram para a próxima geração. Assim pode-se dizer com certeza que quanto mais velha for uma família de magos for mais magos fortes ira produzir. Claro que isso é algo básico ensinado logo nos primeiros anos de ensino a qual todos temos ciência.

\- Desde que a maioria esta ciente do valor da linhagem em uma família de magos vocês devem saber que o trabalho de toda uma vida feito por seus pais deve ganhar continuidade através de vocês e de seus filhos e dos filhos de seus filhos. O objetivo principal da associação da torre do relógio é catalogar e guardar todo o tipo de conhecimento existente e torna-lo acessível de forma mais fácil. Agora todos podem se levantar e usufruir dos conhecimentos dentro dessa biblioteca mais é claro que em troca pedimos que você deixe algo para contribuir com ela. Disse um homem loiro trajando vestes negras com luvas brancas para um grupo de quinze jovens sentados atrás de uma comprida mesa de madeira.

Bufando internamente Harry se levantou junto com o resto dos ocupantes da sala e seguiu o professor da associação em direção a biblioteca.

A associação de "magos" era uma organização separada do mundo bruxo que visava treinar e ajudar "magos" de todo o planeta em suas pesquisas enquanto armazenava qualquer nova descoberta catalogada por esses "magos".

Esses magos eram um grupo seleto de pessoas geralmente de uma família que possuíam o que era chamado de circuito magico. O circuito magico é pseudo-sistema nervoso, que era responsável por converter a energia vital em prana, onde seria moldada em da forma que o "mago" desejasse.

Havia diferenças gritantes entre "magos" e bruxos. Bruxos tinham um núcleo magico, geralmente do tamanho de um coração, já os magos não tinham um núcleo e sim possuíam circuitos mágicos em geral 20 circuitos.

Os circuitos mágicos eram semelhantes a um núcleo magico porem diferente em vários aspectos. Apesar de um bruxo ter apenas um núcleo um mago poderia ter ate 40 circuitos mágicos. Porem um circuito magico só pode usar um único tipo de magia. Um exemplo e que um mago que usasse pirocinese não poderia usar telecinese. O mago então teria que ter um circuito completamente diferente para essa habilidade. No entanto magos tem vários circuitos para a mesma magia a fim de fortalece-lá. Outra diferença foi que magos tinham um numero definido de unidades de prana no nascimento, e ao contrários dos núcleos mágicos esses circuitos não poderiam crescer ou aumentar seu numero de unidades, no entanto ainda foi possível aumentar sua eficácia.

Apesar da falta de versatilidade comparada aos bruxos os magos por sua vez possuíam magias que alguns bruxos sequer sonhavam. Um exemplo foi a criação de humanos artificias ou homúnculos pela família Eizenberg.

Magos e bruxos raramente se misturavam devidos a suas formas de verem a magia, ouve raras exceções onde um bruxo nasceria com circuitos mágicos ou um mago possuiria um núcleo. Infelizmente para esses indivíduos muitos deles tinham que escolher um lado e esquecer o outro.

Algumas exceções mais raras ainda conseguiriam aprender com ambos os lados. Com a ajuda de seu mentor Nicholas, Harry conseguiu passar por um ritual onde ele criaria circuitos mágicos artificiais em seu corpo.

Após doze dias de preparativos o ritual ocorreu sem problemas numa noite de lua minguante. O ritual havia sido extremante doloroso já que basicamente criaria um "Segundo sistema nervoso" dentro de seu corpo que estaria ligado diretamente a seu núcleo magico de onde retiraria energia.

Após alguns dias de repouso ele foi ate a torre do relógio onde passou por vários testes onde foi diagnosticado com 36 circuitos mágicos e 5.792 unidades de prana, muito mais que um mago normal que possuia em media 25 unidades.

Após mais vários testes ele havia sido guiado para uma sala com várias poltronas confortáveis, onde minutos depois 10 homens e 4 mulheres entraram na sala.

XX Flashback XX

 _Sentado em uma confortável poltrona de couro branco Harry, esperava o resultado dos testes secundários que foi submetido poucos minutos atrás. Enquanto esperava ele começou a observar o resto da sala. além da poltrona que estava sentando havia outras quinze na sala que variavam entre branco e preto, como uma espécie de xadrez em sua opinião._

 _A poltrona que estava sentado ficava exatamente no meio da sala e de frente para as outras poltronas de modo que quem senta-se nelas teria uma boa visão de si._

 _Enquanto observava o resto da sala ele percebeu uma porta se abrir na lateral da sala de onde vieram um grupo de 10 homens e 4 mulheres que se sentaram cada um em uma poltrona com rostos sérios enquanto o observavam como falcões._

 _Logo um silencio desconfortável pairou sobre a sala enquanto os ocupantes se encaravam sem dizer uma palavra, apesar de estar curioso sobre o motivo da reunião, Harry decidiu se manter calado enquanto observava cada um dos ocupantes atentamente._

 _Logo o silencio da sala foi quebrando quando um dos homens tossiu chamando sua atenção. – Hadrias Johan Silverrose? Perguntou recebendo um aceno afirmativo, o nome era um pseudônimo do suposto irmão mais novo do líder da família Silverrose. – Nos te trouxemos aqui por causa dos resultados dos seus testes. Disse um homem bem velho careca parecendo estar em seus 70 ou 80 anos, ele usava um terno vinho com uma gravata vermelha e sapatos social preto. Seus olhos eram de um tom estranho de verde caramelado que carregavam um olhar cansando, mas também uma dica bem sutil de sua verdadeira força._

 _\- Há algo errado com eles senhor? Perguntou inocentemente com uma dica de confusão na voz, como se não soubesse o porque dessa reunião._

 _O olhar no rosto do velho dizia claramente que ele não caiu no truque de Harry mas o sorriso fraco em seu rosto dizia que ele supostamente acreditava e os outros na sala pareciam começar a acreditar também._

 _\- Pelo contrario meu jovem mago. Disse ainda sorrindo fracamente, provavelmente atuando como um velho enfraquecido para os outros na sala. Harry no entanto pegou a dica sutil para que ele não falasse nada. – Quando seus testes foram concluídos nós do conselho da torre do relógio fomos avisados sobre um jovem com mais de 5000 unidades de prana, uma quantidade que nunca havia sido registrada antes._

 _Assim que o velho parou de falar ele começou a tossir atraindo vários olhares de desdém e calculo dos outros membros da sala. Não foi preciso ser um gênio para notar que o velho propositalmente se mostrava cansado e fraco para que os outros o subestimassem._

 _Os olhares dos outros membros também demostrava que todos eles ou estavam esperando que o velho morresse logo ou estavam o analisando em busca de uma fraqueza. Era claro que a maioria parecia feliz com a suposta deteriorasse enquanto o resto manteve seus rostos em branco._

 _Após a crise de tosse claramente fingida o velho tirou um lenço branco do bolso terno e levou ate a boca onde limpou um pouco de sangue antes de esconder o lenço rapidamente como se temesse que alguém percebesse. Aqueles que mantiveram sua atenção focada no velho claramente perceberam o sangue no lenço e abriram sorrisos discretos._

 _Harry por outro lado mostrou uma face preocupada com a saúde do ancião enquanto ria por dentro. Todos ficaram tão focados no sangue do lenço que sequer perceberam um pequeno corte no canto dos lábios do velho que o fechou discretamente sem que ninguém percebesse. O velho claramente se mostrou muito mais do que aparentava e parecia bem divertido com o fato de que um jovem havia percebido seu fingimento rapidamente enquanto os outros pareciam cair nele facilmente._

 _\- Como eu estava dizendo. Começou novamente com um tom propositalmente mais baixo. – Seus níveis de prana são muitos maiores do que o normal, a tal ponto que chegam a serem absurdos. E como tal você foi chamado aqui para essa pequena reunião, mas antes de começarmos eu vou te explicar algumas coisas sobre os magos. Para um mago sua linhagem familiar é algo importantíssimo pelo fato de que as pesquisas sobre magia passam de pai para filho, então para que esse trabalho possa prosseguir em diante uma família de magos sempre deve ter um herdeiro para quando o pai ou a mãe morrer possa continuar suas pesquisas e sua casa não morra. No entanto é lamentável dizer que apenas o primogênito de uma família de magos pode herdar a magia que corre no sangue de sua família enquanto qualquer outra criança seria apenas um humano normal._

 _\- Como tal ter um herdeiro para sua família é fundamental para qualquer linhagem de magos. No entanto por vezes ocorrem casos em que nenhum dos possíveis herdeiros de uma família nasceu com magia ou a família não tem herdeiros por um motivo ou outro. Explicou fazendo a face de vários dos membros da sala escurecer enquanto outros mantiveram o rosto em branco. – Uma família sem herdeiros esta condenada a desaparecer e ter todo o seu trabalho e de seus ancestrais junto. No entanto a torre do relógio visando manter as famílias de magos vivas e impedir que seus esforços sejam em vão criaram um método para que isso seja evitado. Falou, fazendo o moreno franzir a testar mentalmente._

 _\- E qual método é esse? Perguntou já tendo uma vaga ideia do que seja e do motivo da reunião._

 _\- Adoção. Uma das mulheres disse com amargura na voz. Ela tinha cabelos loiros escuros e olhos amendoados, seu rosto era fino e magro como se ele não comesse direito, apesar de seu rosto demostrar que ela estava na casa dos 40, ela usava um vestido longo negro folgado que escondia bem suas curvas, afora os seios que tinham um tamanho modesto. A amargura em seu rosto dizia claramente que ela ou havia perdido seu filho ou não havia sido capaz de gerar um para assumir seu lugar. – O método é reunir jovens magos talentosos de ate 13 que não venha de uma outra família de magos e deixar aqueles que não tem herdeiros próprios escolherem um jovem que será dada a oportunidade de ser adotado pela família e ser feito seu herdeiro. O Tom em sua voz deixava claro que ela não aprovava tal método._

 _\- Okay, e oque exatamente eu tenho a ver com isso? O moreno perguntou sabendo a resposta para sua pergunta._

 _Por um momento todos os adultos trocaram olhares entre si. – Nos queremos que você seja adotado como herdeiro de uma de nossas famílias. Disse o velho calmamente._

 _Mantendo sua expressão em branco Harry começou a pensar nos prós e contras. Por um lado se ele se juntasse a uma das famílias as outras ficariam ressentidas com ele oque poderia trazer inimigos, teria que se concentrar no tipo de magia que a família possuia, teria suas ações limitadas e provavelmente aprenderia apenas um ou dois tipos de magia._

 _Por outro ele teria um patrono na sociedade dos magos onde um nome bruxo valia tanto quanto um nome trouxa para um puro-sangue. Ele iria aprender um estilo de magia diferente de tudo que estudou ate agora, teria possivelmente acesso exclusivo à biblioteca da torre do relógio dependendo da influencia da família, acesso a todos os livros da família e herdaria tudo que ela possuísse._

 _Apesar da ideia de se focar em um único tipo magia não ser agradável em sua opinião, mas apesar desse incomodo ele estava confiante que poderia aprender tudo oque lhe fosse ensinado rapidamente já que ele era um mestre Oclumente após muito tempo e esforço e só precisaria dormir duas horas por noite devido a um ritual simples que fez enquanto ainda tinha aulas com os Flamel._

 _\- Uma proposta interessante. Começou escolhendo suas palavras. – Mas oque eu ganharia se eu aceitasse?_

 _Apesar da pergunta ser formulada para não ser ofensiva ou desrespeitosa vários dos ocupantes da sala franziram a testa enquanto alguns mantiveram seus rosto em branco sem demostrar nenhuma emoção._

 _Depois de um minuto de silencio o moreno começou a ficar tenso enquanto se preparava para atacar a qualquer momento. – Não precisa ficar apreensivo meu jovem. Uma mulher idosa disse em um tom calmo que fez o moreno um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda se manteve em guarda. A mulher em questão tinha uma aparência de estar em seus 80-90 anos, seu cabelo era completamente branco e estava preso em um coque deixando duas mechas caídas nos lados emoldurando o rosto cheio de rugas e seus olhos verdes escuros, ela usava um grosso casaco de pele branco que cobria todo seu corpo e sandálias de dedo verde. – É normal que você esteja curioso sobre oque iremos lhe oferecer. Disse dando um olhar avaliativo para o jovem. – Meu nome é Marie Helene Greyhouse, da família Greyhouse, minha família vem á anos estudando alquimia._

 _O próximo foi um homem negro alto e careca usando um terno preto elegante e óculos escuros.- Meu nome é Maxwell Jerome Dowes, da família Dowes, minha família estuda fenômenos relacionados a magia ambiental._

 _A próxima foi uma mulher morena relativamente jovem com cabelos escuros curtos e olhos amendoados, trajando um elegante vestido negro sem alças e uma expressão de desdém na face. – Meu nome e Juliene Gorges Chandler, da família Chandler, meus antecessores estudaram medicina magica._

 _Após alguns minutos todos afora o velho haviam se apresentado e dito os temas de estudos de suas respectivas famílias. O moreno, no entanto não mostrou nenhum interesse em nenhuma das áreas estudadas pelas famílias. Nenhuma das áreas oferecia algo que ele pudesse usar, mas apesar do desanimo inicial ele ainda estava curioso com o que o velho poderia lhe oferecer._

 _Depois de ver que todos haviam se apresentado o velho se ajeitou em sua poltrona e começou. – Meu nome é Tier Mettallo, da família Mettallo, a minha família não possui um objeto de estudo fixo, mas nos nós especializamos em um ato irônico. O velho disse com um sorriso irônico a condizer enquanto todos os outros jogaram olhares raivosos em sua direção._

" _Um ato irônico, em?". Pensou o moreno divertido." A jugar pela performance teatral e pelos olhares que ele esta recebendo deve ser algo que deixa essas pessoas muito putas. Mas oque seria?..." Analisou silenciosamente em sua cabeça. "Oque seria um ato irônico para um mago se especializar? E ainda por cima um ato que atrai a animosidade de outros magos?"_

 _Apesar de ainda estar concentrado em seus pensamentos o moreno notou os olhares de repugnância ligeira e aversão, que foram lançados em sua direção, era claro que nenhum dos outros ocupantes da sala parecia feliz com o fato dele estar pensando tanta atenção ao velho._

 _Era como se a maioria simplesmente odiasse a ideia dele possivelmente se unir a família de Tier. "Mas oque poderia causar tamanha aversão a ideia da família Tier ter um herdeiro, tanto quanto eu estou ciente os magos em geral só tem uma rixa mesquinha com os bruxos e uma indiferença com a maioria das outras raças magicas como Veelas e vampiros e os únicos inimigos conhecidos são ... os assassinos de magos?" Pensou com um sorriso de canto. "Isso explica tudo, o único inimigo de um mago seria alguém treinados para matar um mago. Parece que no final essa viagem não foi um desperdício" Pensou antes de olhar nos olhas de Tier e fingir um sorriso nervoso._

 _\- Eu gostaria de aprender com o senhor, senhor Mettallo. Disse num tom inseguro ganhando vários resmungos e grunhidos de raiva dos outros ocupantes que se levantaram e saíram da sala com faces emburrados e olhares de ódio._

 _Após todos saírem o velho deu uma gargalhada zombeteira alta e olhou para o jovem a sua frente limpando uma lagrima do canto do olho. - Essa foi uma atuação magistral, meu jovem. Elogiou com um sorriso de canto. – É difícil acreditar que você conseguiu enganar eles ate o final. Devo dizer que eu mesmo quase cai na sua atuação de jovem inocente e confuso. Disse com um brilho divertido no olhar._

 _\- Você também é um ator excelente. Disse com um sorriso irônico mostrando um pouco de sua verdadeira personalidade para o velho que sorriu ainda mais amplo. – Se eu não fosse bem observador eu teria caído quando você começou a fingir ser um velho enfraquecido. Mas levando em conta os olhares que os outros de davam não é surpreendente que você queira que eles te subestimem. Falou divertido para o velho que acenou em concordância._

 _\- No final parece que eu achei um herdeiro digno. Disse com um brilho no olhar. – Bem vindo à família pirralho._

 _XX Final flashback XX_

Após a sua "adoção" ter sido oficializada Tier o havia levado a uma mansão na frança onde seu treinamento começaria. Assim como havia suspeitado incialmente a família Mettallo treinou seus herdeiros em como matar magos com eficiência, assim como a ordem secreta de executores do vaticano, a família entendia muito sobre magia então desenvolveu técnicas para matar magos sem utiliza-la, a família não seguia nenhum código de honra ou moral e para eliminar seus alvos, o membro era ensinado a utilizar qualquer meio necessário, tiros precisos, envenenamento, explosões em locais públicos, qualquer coisa para completar seus objetivos. Anos atrás o próprio Tier explodiu um avião inteiro só para matar um dos passageiros.

A família Mettallo não tinha o orgulho de uma família de magos então não seguia as leis criadas por magos e utilizava qualquer método sujo para atingir seus objetivos, uma família que combinava bastante com ele em sua opinião.

No entanto a família secretamente caçou magos em todo mundo atrás de suas pesquisas e da forma que elas utilizavam sua magia, roubo, sequestro e chantagem foram métodos constantemente utilizados para obter novas técnicas.

Como tal Tier o botou em uma rotina de exercícios físicos e mentais excruciantes a fim de testar os limites de seu corpo e de sua mente. Felizmente as modificações que o moreno fez em seu corpo o ajudaram a passar pelo treinamento físico facilmente.

Tier tomou isso como um desafio pessoal e começou a ensina-lo o Muay Boran, Savate, Krav magá, Jeet Kune Do e capoeira. Apesar da dificuldade inicial Harry dominou tudo que Tier podia lhe ensinar em três meses, o tornando seu corpo uma arma mortal.

Após isso ele começou a ser ensinado sobre todos os tipos de armamentos trouxas e mágicos e como monta-los, esconde-los e utiliza-los com eficiência. Tier foi especialmente focado nesse, o fazendo treina dia e noite por mais de dois meses sem pausa.

Foi apenas graças a sua incrível capacidade de reter informações que ele pode aprender tanto em um espaço de tempo tão curto, qualquer outro levaria anos para atingir o nível que ele chegou em meses.

No fim do treinamento que passou o moreno foi enviado a zonas de conflito no Camboja e na Bósnia, onde ele botaria seu treinamento em pratica e onde seria avaliado de perto por Tier.

Depois de cinco meses lutando dia e noite, comendo oque pudesse encontrar e de matar dezenas de pessoas, Tier faleceu vitima de um veneno potente, mas não antes de deixar um diário contendo a localização de todas as propriedades e bases que possuia, números de contas bancarias, nome de contatos em diversos países, um testamento oficial deixando tudo para o moreno e uma carta dizendo que ele sabia que havia sido ele quem o havia envenenado e que ele tinha o ensinado muito bem.

Quando ele havia voltado a Inglaterra ele havia ido imediatamente a associação da torre do relógio comunicar o falecimento de Tier e deixar uma copia do testamento no arquivo. Após uma semana ele recebeu permissão para ingressar na associação como um aluno e obteve acesso vip a qualquer assunto na biblioteca da associação.

Sorrindo para si mesmo o moreno viu o professor o deixar os alunos em frente às portas da biblioteca, antes de seguir para outro corredor. Entrando na biblioteca Harry rapidamente seguiu para a seção vip da biblioteca onde pegou livros sobre conjuração, transmutação, invocação, alquimia e projeção.

Depois seguiu para uma mesa de madeira privada onde começou a ler. A conjuração feita por magos abrangia uma área muito menor que a dos bruxos, no entanto era bem mais útil. infelizmente os livros possuíam apenas informações básicas sobre a mecânica funcional deixando uma lacuna para ser preenchida pelo mago.

Transmutação e transfiguração eram duas artes parecidas mais ainda diferentes, por exemplo, um objeto transmutado não voltaria a sua forma original a menos que fosse transmutado novamente diferentemente de um objeto transfigurado normalmente voltaria ao normal depois de um tempo.

A transmutação podia fazer um objeto virar algo diferente mexendo nos componentes físicos (átomos) de forma que o custo de energia proporcional ao tamanho e a dificuldade de cada objeto, um exemplo, e que ele poderia transmutar plástico em ferro com um custo mínimo de energia ou o chão em uma parede, mas não poderia fazer uma pedra virar um pássaro.

Já a transfiguração podia transformar algo em qualquer coisa como uma taça em um rato, ou um besouro em um botão de camisa. No entanto a maioria dos objetos transfigurados voltaria ao normal depois de um tempo dependendo do que foi o objeto e do que ele se tornou. Se um bruxo transfigurasse um rato em um esquilo a transfiguração poderia ser eterna já que ele apenas mudou a forma de algo não a sua estrutura por completo, um uma rato transfigurado em uma taça voltaria ao normal depois de um tempo a não ser que o bruxo usasse energia suficiente para transfigura-lo de forma permanente, algo que a maioria dos bruxos parece incapaz hoje em dia.

Alquimia foi um assunto bem interessante já que os magos criavam novos meios inéditos de estudo a cada poucos anos desde que os magos tinham contato frequente com trouxas eles sempre usaram equipamentos atualizados que os ajudavam a constantemente a descobrirem mais e mais a cada poucos meses ou anos novidades que os bruxos estavam a décadas ou séculos de descobrir.

Algo que não mudou, no entanto foi que seu mestre Nicholas também era aclamado como um dos maiores alquimistas existentes mesmo pelos magos.

Projeção foi uma das áreas mais perigosas e poderosas que poderia ser estudado, ela permitia materializar objetos de acordo com a imaginação do usuário. A mecânica por trás desse tipo de magia era surpreendentemente simples, o mago deveria moldar seu prana na composição dos materiais e na forma do objeto desejado pelo mago.

A projeção no entanto era uma magia considerada inútil pela esmagadora maioria dos magos que a usavam apenas para criar itens sacrificiais que seria perdido em um ritual.

Harry, no entanto sabia por experiência própria que a magia era muito mais que isso. Enquanto estava no Camboja Harry havia visto Tier usar varias vezes esta magia para criar armas bem como vários outros objetos para completar missões complicadas.

Invocação foi um dos ramos que quase não eram mais estudados na atualidade, desde que perdeu seu proposito original. A invocação foi usada por magos ate 60 anos atrás para invocar os espíritos de "antigos heróis" como servos, para lutarem por si a cada sete anos em um torneio onde o vencedor receberia o Santo Graal, um poderoso artefato magico que poderia conceder um desejo de quem o ganhasse.

A luta por esse artefato acabou por se chamar a Guerra do Graal, já que ocorreria uma guerra privada entre sete famílias de magos diferentes. Porem esse tipo de magia começou a deixar de ser utilizados apos 68° guerra pelo graal quando um dos servos se rebelou contra seu mestre e o matou antes de destruir o Graal matando mais de 23.000 pessoas de uma vila na china onde a guerra estava sendo realizada. felizmente o evento foi encoberto como um incêndio descontrolado.

Desde então não havia mais utilidade na invocação de servos já que eles consumiriam o prana de seu mestre constantemente para se manter nesse plano de existência enquanto não tinham um proposito definido.

No entanto Harry ainda assim viu muita utilidade na magia. Para magos normais que raramente alcançavam 200 unidades convocar um servo sem um proposito era um desperdício de energia, mas para alguém como ele algo pouco incomodo.

Para alguém com seu estilo de vida um servo era uma proteção extra mais que bem vinda. Fechando o livro o moreno assinou um cartão com o nome de cada livro que havia pegado e os guardou dentro de um saco de couro que havia trago consigo.

Deixando o papel encima da mesa da bibliotecária, Harry saiu da biblioteca e andou pelo corredor quase vazio da torre sem dar atenção a nenhum do poucos transeuntes. Dobrando alguns corredores ele logo saiu do prédio e se dirigiu a um beco escuro do outro lado da rua calmamente.

Ao chegar em frente ao beco ele entrou calmamente como se fosse corta caminho e deu vários passos para frente antes de olhar para os lados vendo se alguém o estava observando. Após uma rápida olhada o moreno se concentrou e desapareceu do beco sem deixar nenhum rastro e reapareceu em uma sala semi escura iluminada por uma única vela que flutuava bem no centro da sala.

Com um aceno de sua mão ele criou uma bola de luz flutuante que iluminou completamente a sala deixando a mostra uma sala enorme quase vazia afora por ocasionais altares de madeira de mogno polido com pedaços de panos, lascas de pedras trabalhadas, pedaços de escudos, pedaços de pedra com símbolos entalhadas, pedaços de espadas, capacetes velhos, joias quebradas e vários outros itens. Na frente de cada um era uma plaquinha de metal com diferentes nomes mostrando a quem cada objeto já havia pertencido.

Cada um dos itens na sala havia supostamente pertencido a "antigos heróis" ao redor do mundo e foram guardados para quando um membro da família Mettallo fosse participar da guerra do graal ele os usasse como um catalizador para invocar um servo de sua escolha.

Ignorando os itens pela sala o moreno andou ate a frente de dez altares de mármore trabalhado no fundo da sala, onde os dez mais raros itens estavam localizados.

O primeiro era uma adaga cerimonial de prata que serviria para invocar a antiga feiticeira Circe, que foi campeã da 3° guerra do graal dando o Graal para a família Tomillio. Sua ultima invocação a trouxe como um servo da classe Caster (conjurador), uma classe de servos que eram mais adeptos a magia e possuíam geralmente habilidades de criar realidades de mármore ou realidades inatas como era chamado hoje em dia.

O segundo foi o punho de um florete quebrado, que convocaria Athos, um dos lendários três mosqueteiros e um dos mais fortes participantes da 18° guerra do graal. Athos foi invocado como um servo da classe Saber (Sabre) uma classe que geralmente possuia guerreiros ágeis e habilidosos no uso de uma espada, era considerada a mais forte das classes e era uma das três classes de cavaleiros.

O terceiro era uma espada quebrada que pertenceu a Heitor de Troia um herói troiano antigo e vencedor da 18° guerra do graal e foi invocado como servo da classe Saber.

O quarto era uma corda velha que foi usada para invocar o herói brasileiro Besouro Mangangá vencedor da 53° guerra do Graal como um servo da classe Fighter (lutador), onde era predominante guerreiros que lutavam artes marciais, no caso de besouro a capoeira.

O quinto era pedaço de pano preto que pertenceu a Hanzo Hattori um famoso ninja do Japão feudal e vencedor das 52°, 54° e 55° guerras do Graal. Em todas as guerras ele foi invocador como um servo da classe Assassin(assassino). Servos dessa classe, geralmente tinham grandes habilidades furtivas e grande velocidade, preferindo atacar das sombras ou quando tinham vantagem.

O sexto era uma lasca da famosa távola redonda, que serviria para invocar ou o Rei Arthur ou os outros membros da távola redonda geralmente como servos da classe Saber. Na 8° guerra havia invocado Tristan e na 29° Percival.

O sétimo era uma placa de mármore tirada de um templo de Hercules, que invocaria o herói vencedor das 17°, 19°, 24°, 27°. 41° e 45° guerras do graal. Héracles foi um dos mais fortes e mais versáteis servos existente já tendo sido invocado como um servo da classe Berserker, Saber, Lancer, Rider e Assassin.

O oitavo era um enorme escudo-parede marrom que pertenceu ao herói grego Ajax, e vencedor da 1° guerra do Graal como um servo da classe Lancer(lanceiro). Servos dessa classe usavam lanças como armas principais e faziam parte das três classes de cavaleiros junto com Saber e Archer.

O nono foi uma armadura grega prateada que pertenceu ao herói grego Aquiles, participante da 1°, 6° e 8° e vencedor das 14° 35° e 48° guerras do Graal como um servo da classe Rider(Cavaleiro). A característica marcante dessa classe foi a capacidade de invocar uma montaria como Cavalos, Búfalos ou Bigas.

O decimo e ultimo era a primeira muda de pele de uma cobra, que serviria para invocar o Rei dos heróis Gilgamesh e o vencedor de mais de 13 guerras do graal como um servo da classe Archer(Arqueiro) . Archer era uma classe de servo que tinham preferencia em atacar de longe usando projeteis e tinham em geral fortes fantasmas nobres.

Fantasmas nobres em geral foram armamentos criados usando a imaginação humana como seu núcleo, ou armas e habilidades possuídas por um mago muito poderoso ou espíritos heroicos(servos). Fantasmas nobres eram personificações dos mistérios de seu invocador. Podiam ser armas como espadas, lanças e arcos ou itens de apoio como livros, anéis e coroas.

Também podiam ser conceitos abstratas como maldições, habilidades, mudanças de ambientes ou de propriedade físicas e a materialização de um Fantasma de mármore.

Cada um desses servos possuíam suas próprias vantagens e fraquezas que deveriam serem levadas em conta, servos da classe Caster poderiam ser ótimos professores em magias perdidas e ótimos parceiros em combate, mas eram em geral muito pouco apto fisicamente tendo que optar por atacar de longe.

Servos das classes Saber, Lancer e Archer em sua maioria foram cavaleiros e tinham um forte senso de honra e de obediência para com seus mestres os tornando ótimos servos, no entanto seus sensos de honra poderiam entrar em conflito com as ordens recebidas de seus mestres.

Servos da classe Rider e Assassin geralmente não tinham códigos de moral rigorosos e eram bem fieis e obedientes a seus mestres, no entanto para alguns era difícil aguentar suas peculiaridades.

Servos da classe Fighter em geral eram fáceis de se conviver mais muito difíceis de se controlar quando decidem algo.

Servos da classe Berserker eram inconstantes e instáveis, uns seguiriam ordens obedientemente enquanto outros sequer prestariam atenção. Servos dessa classe também foram conhecido por perder a sanidade em troca de aumentarem suas próprias forças os tornando perigosos ate para seus próprios mestres.

Cada uma tinha seus próprios benefícios e desvantagens, que teriam que ser estudadas com calma, mas felizmente um mago poderia invocar ate 4 deles.

XXXXXX

Dentro de seu escritório em hogwarts Albus Dumbledore estava perdido em diferentes pensamentos sobre o rumo que as coisas fluíram. Quando Voldemort havia sido derrotado pelo jovem Harry ele havia ficado triste pela morte de dois de seus melhores alunos, mas teve que esquecer esse fato, pois não era o momento. Depois de deixar o menino na casa da irmã de Lily Petúnia, ele começou os preparativos para a próxima guerra que viria quando Voldemort se reergue-se.

Primeiro foi deixar Harry com Petúnia, ele sabia que a mulher não trataria o jovem Harry como seu filho ou possivelmente o veria como apenas uma carga indesejada, mas, no entanto as proteções deixadas por Lily o manteriam protegido no mundo dos trouxas, longe de sua fama poderia corrompê-lo ou de atenção indesejada.

Depois ele tomou as precauções necessárias para manter alguém vigiando Harry e acabou por contratar Arabella Figg, um aborto fiel a sua causa e a pagou para morar na mesma rua que o menino e dar relatórios quando fosse pedido.

E com isso concentrou sua atenção de volta ao mundo magico onde a morte do lorde das trevas causou impacto, no único dia que tirou para chorar a morte de dois de seus alunos mais queridos, vários puro-sangue foram ate o ministério e alegaram estar sob o feitiço Imperius e subornaram vários membros do ministério para conseguirem isenção de suas ações no mesmo dia.

Conforme os anos passavam vários puro-sangue se uniram para criar leis discriminatórias contra qualquer ser magico não-humano como lobisomens, gigantes, centauros e duendes. Ele soube imediatamente que isso era apenas um movimento que alguns comensais da morte usaram para preparar o terreno para o retorno de Voldemort fazendo esses seres ficarem desesperados e aceitarem a ser unir ao lorde das trevas que prometeria a eles uma situação mais justa.

Enquanto o lado das trevas parecia ganhar mais apoiantes rapidamente, os apoiantes da luz sofriam com a falta de novos membros e com os extensos gastos que fizeram na ultima guerra. Se não fosse pelo fato de que alguns de seus apoiantes ainda enviavam uma pequena parte de seus ganhos para um cofre partícula no gringotes, a ordem da fênix não teria condições financeiras para se manter na guerra que viria.

O ministério com o fim da guerra diminuiu o recrutamento e treinamento de novos aurores e logo foi preenchido quase que exclusivamente por puros-sangues ligados a famílias de ex-comensais da morte.

Depois de 10 anos de planejamento cuidadoso ele viu todos os seus planos irem por agua abaixo. O plano original era trazer a pedra filosofal no mesmo ano em que o jovem Harry viria a hogwarts para testar as capacidades do menino e torna-lo consciente do fato de que Voldemort ainda estava vivo.

No entanto esse plano foi destruído por dois fatores, primeiro foi o desaparecimento do jovem Harry que havia desaparecido anos atrás sem deixar rastros, quando soube disso ele havia visitado a ruas dos alfeneiros atrás de respostas. Quando visitou Arabella ela havia mentido dizendo que o jovem estava bem e saudável e que ele não teria que se preocupar, no entanto foi apenas quando ele visitou os Dursley que ele descobriu que o menino fugiu de casa após fazer algo que deixou sua tia em um estado semelhante ao de uma pessoa que recebeu o beijo de um dementador.

Depois daquele dia ele havia demitido Arabella e apagado todo o conhecimento sobre o mundo magico de sua memoria em um momento de raiva.

Quando ele conseguiu se acalmar ele procurou por todos os lugares sem achar nenhuma pista do paradeiro do jovem. Quando as aulas estavam prestes a começar ele teve que se concentrar em obter a pedra para atrair Voldemort e confirmar algumas de suas próprias suspeitas, no entanto seu antigo amigo Nicholas Flamel se recusou a dar a pedra a ele para que ele pudesse destruir quando fosse à hora, para ter certeza que Voldemort nunca poria as mãos nela.

No entanto esse plano falhou quando por algum motivo Nicholas se recusou a dá-lo a pedra, mesmo depois de varias tentativas o antigo alquimista se recusou a desistir da pedra filosofal, e mesmo o ameaçou se ele voltasse a pedir novamente.

Depois desse incidente ele teve que agir rapidamente e criar uma pedra falsa para atrair Voldemort. O plano funcionou mas muitas coisas saíram erradas também, primeiro foi quando um Troll da montanha entrou na escola e quebrou vários ossos de uma aluna pouco antes de ser contido, foi apenas por ela ser um nascida-trouxa que o fato não havia gerado muita repercussão.

Depois quase no fim do ano Quirinus Quirrell passou pelas defesas que foram postas e tomou a pedra falsa antes de fugir na calada da noite, o deixando sem as respostas para algumas de suas perguntas.

Quando o ano acabou ele pode se concentrar totalmente na busca do jovem Harry, mas não importava o quanto havia procurado ele não achou nenhuma pista. A pressão da população começou a ficar cada vez mais difícil de suportar quando o ministério começou a usa-la para pressionar sua posição como Presidente do Wizengamot e da Suprema Corte dos Feiticeiros, se ele não tivesse anos de experiência na posição e alguns aliados ele não tinha duvida que teria sido exonerado de suas funções no mesmo ano.

Depois de meses de busca ele novamente não havia achado nenhuma pista sobre o paradeiro de Harry Potter. O inicio de próximo ano começou calmo sem nenhum incidente ou problema, mas logo ocorrências estranhas começaram, primeiro foi quando alguém matou todos os galos de Hagrid e mais tarde quando uma mensagem escrita em sangue foi deixada junto com o corpo petrificada da gata de Filch supostamente pelo herdeiro de Sonserina.

Logo vários alunos começaram a aparecerem petrificados e nenhum suspeito de ser o culpado foi identificado. Pelo meio do ano ele foi ate o professor _Lockhart e pediu para que ele guiasse um grupo ate a câmara secreta, no dia seguinte o homem havia desaparecido levando todos seus pertences._

 _Quando ele começou a pensar que as coisas não poderiam piorar a única menina dos Weasley, Gina desapareceu enquanto outra mensagem do herdeiro foi encontrada. Após uma busca desesperada pela jovem fawkes apareceu e o transportou junto com a vice diretora Minerva e o professor_ Flitwick, ate uma câmara onde eles se encontraram com a versão mais jovem de Tom Riddle sobre o cadáver da menina.

Após um breve discurso sobre como a morte nunca o teria a versão jovem de Tom invocou um enorme basilisco, no entanto graças a Fawkes que cegou o basilisco os dando uma chance melhor para lutar.

Depois de uma longa troca de feitiços ele acabou por perder o braço direito quando defendeu Filius de uma mordida da enorme serpente, para um feitiço de corte usado por Tom.

Foi apenas quando _Minerva matou o basilisco com uma lança transfigurado que eles conseguiram a vantagem e puderam derrotar o jovem Voldemort usando uma das presas do basilisco morto._

Após a desgastante luta ele teve que informar aos familiares da jovem Gina de sua morte, Molly Weasley estava inconsolável e o resto da família estava em choque com a morte de um familiar tão prematuramente.

Na semana seguinte o pânico tomou conta das ruas quando o relatório verdadeiro que ele havia dado ao ministro saiu após uma versão adulterada ter sido publicada. No final da mesma semana ele foi tirado de sua posição como presidente da Suprema Corte dos Feiticeiros e da Wizengamot, e sua conduta como diretor foi seriamente questionada ate mesmo por seus aliados.

Depois de muito lutar ele conseguiu manter ao menos sua posição como diretor, no entanto o ministro Fudge, com apoio de varias famílias sangue-puro e do conselho de governadores de hogwarts passaram varias sanções que serviriam para "punir" a falta de preocupação com o bem estar dos alunos, cortando os salários pela metade e os forçando a manter vigilância sobre os bens dos alunos e expulsar qualquer um que se recusasse a ter o material vistoriado ou fosse encontrado com um artefato escuro em sua posse.

Tal situação fez vários alunos nascidos-trouxas e mestiços se transferirem para outras escolas, devido a falta de confiança na escola e privacidade.

No próximo ano quando ele achou que finalmente poderia ter um pouco de paz para pensar a noticia de que Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban pôs toda população magica em alvoroço. O ministério acabou novamente pressionado e tomou a brilhante decisão de enviar dementadores para "proteger" hogwarts do fugitivo alegando que ele provavelmente iria para lá em busca de Harry Potter.

Ele havia tentado argumentar contra, alegando que o fato do desaparecimento do jovem Harry era um fato conhecido e que era improvável que o homem fosse para hogwarts, mas o ministro não deu ouvidos e enviou os dementadores mesmo assim. Por um tempo nada havia acontecido ate a partida de quadribol entre Sonserina e Grifinória.

No meio da partida alguns dementadores haviam surgido do nada provocando pânico entre os alunos, e atacaram alguns alunos que estavam montados em suas vassouras, felizmente ele junto com a ajuda dos professores conseguiram afastar os dementadores e para alguns alunos de caírem no chão e se machucarem muito.

Infelizmente ou felizmente dependendo do ponto de vista dos três alunos que se acabaram por se machucar um deles foi Draco Malfoy, que acabou por quebrar um braço na queda.

Quando Lucius Malfoy soube disso a base de apoio de Fudge se desfez rapidamente deixando o homem sem apoio, o devolvendo um pouco de influencia para peitar o ministro.

Conforme a batalha politica se arrastou ao longo do ano, ele se viu perdendo muita influencia rapidamente e a ordem da fênix ter cada vez menos simpatizante, se ele não tomasse uma ação rapidamente, ele não teria como lutar contra as forças de Voldemort e então... ninguém sabe.


End file.
